Haruhi and an Ootori
by kirasilway
Summary: Yoshio Ootori has been trying to set Haruhi up with his youngest son, Kyoya, for eight years. However, Haruhi starts to fall for the wrong Ootori brother! Yoshio and the hosts can work as hard as they want, but Haruhi won't believe Kyoya has feelings for her until he tells her himself. Follow the antics of five former hosts, a jealous brother, and the most oblivious girl!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a Haruhi and Kyoya love story, but it wouldn't be any fun if they fell in love the easy way! I always love the idea of Kyoya's or Mori and Honey's brothers getting thrown into the mix, and so here is a fanfic featuring the Ootori brothers.**

* * *

**Haruhi and an Ootori**

**Chapter 1**

Haruhi took a deep breath as she prepared herself for the onslaught. It was never easy, and over the past eight years she still had not gotten used to it. She steeled herself, and then she carefully stepped out of the limo, summoning every ounce of poise she could muster to make a graceful exit without tearing her dress, which was a Hitachiin original, of course.

Cameras were flashing in her face almost immediately, and she could not pick out a single word in all the questions being thrown at her by the reporters. It was like this anytime she went to an event centering around one of the old Host Club members. Tonight, Kyoya was the center of attention. His father had decided a month ago that Kyoya was ready to take his place as the official head of the Ootori Group.

She smiled politely at the photographers and said hello to the reporters. She had almost made it to the ornate staircase that led into the grand ballroom when an all too familiar voice reached her ears.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried. Haruhi flashed him a warning glare before he could forget himself too much. It would not do for the Vice President of Suoh Industries to smother his best friend the way he used to, back in their Host Club days. Instead, he walked down the staircase and pulled her into a gentle hug. "You're late!" he said with a laugh. "I don't know why I expected any different after eight years, but for some reason I still thought you would have arrived just a little bit sooner."

Haruhi smiled at him. "I'm only thirty minutes late, Tamaki," she said. The Club members had stopped using honorifics with each other shortly after the twins and Haruhi had graduated from university. "Besides, I got a bit hung up at work. Don't worry, it's good news."

Two more cries of delight were heard as Tamaki and Haruhi entered through the large double doors. Without much warning, the twins were upon her, their arms snaked around her waist and shoulders.

"Hey, Haruhi," Kaoru began.

"We missed you!" finished Hikaru.

"We saw each other yesterday afternoon. You guys gave me this dress, remember?" Haruhi said with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah," Hikaru said. He pulled Haruhi closer to his side. "You look great in it!"

Haruhi just smiled and let herself rest a little against Hikaru's shoulder. She was exhausted after everything that had happened today. And besides, the twins were actually allowed to maintain their devilish playboy image after high school. The media loved the idea of the Hitachiin twins taking high fashion and high society by storm with just a flash of their mischievous grins.

Hikaru and Kaoru picked up on Haruhi's tiredness and allowed her to lean against them. They had gotten all too used to it during university, which Haruhi spent the better part of perpetually exhausted from preparing for her various law exams. Now, she was assistant lawyer to Kisa Shiromi, one of the best public defenders in Japan.

In no time at all, Honey came bounding over to the four hosts, Mori a little ways behind him.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" he called out. "I'm so glad you're here! Takashi was worried you might forget. He said you got called into a big meeting with your boss. What was it about?"

Mori worked with Haruhi sometimes. Part way through university, Mori had changed his trajectory. After speaking with his family, he had decided that Satoshi would take over the Morinozuka dojos and that he would start his own protection agency. Working from the ground up, Mori had created a company that worked to insure domestic safety. He had worked with Satoshi to open dojos specializing in self-defense, had worked with Haruhi and the Office of Public Defense to help people know their legal options, and had created a small police force dedicated to protect those who needed it.

Haruhi smiled slightly at Mori in reassurance. "Don't worry, it wasn't anything bad. I actually got a promotion!"

"Wow, Haruhi, that's great!" Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously, squeezing her in-between them. Tamaki beamed like a proud father while Mori ruffled her now shoulder length hair.

"Cool, Haru-chan! What do you do now that you've been promoted?"

"Well, I am officially a lead public defender, which means I get my own legal team, with a paralegal, an associate, and everything," she said. She couldn't seem to stop grinning.

All of the hosts congratulated her except—

"Well, I hear congratulations are in order," came a smooth voice from behind Haruhi. She turned around to see the Shadow King, a glare on his glasses and a semi-suspicious looking grin on his face. He was dressed as elegantly as the other hosts, although his suit was a bit more professional looking. "You look splendid tonight, Haruhi, as is expected."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Kyoya," Haruhi said. "And congratulations to you, too. How are your brothers taking it?"

Kyoya gestured for them all to sit down at a nearby table, and so the seven of them sat down. "Yuuichi is fine with it. He is happy as the Chief of Surgery of the two main Ootori hospitals. He truly found his calling as a surgeon. Akito, on the other hand, is a bit more distracted by my father's desire to see him married off to a girl who can benefit the family name. Yuuichi, as you may recall, was married to Elena Marsailles, whose family has a large medical holding in Europe, two year ago, and now it is Akito's turn."

Haruhi looked thoughtful. "I remember Yuuichi-san's wedding. I went as your date. It was right after you'd gotten out of that arranged engagement to that girl whose father owned a pharmaceutical company."

"Ayano Rinchii. Now that would have been an unpleasant marriage. Yuuichi seems to get along with Elena quite well, and she picked up Japanese remarkably fast."

"So, who does your father have in mind for Akito?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya just gave her an odd look before responding.

* * *

Kyoya watched everyone from the shadows; it was what he was best at. He watched Haruhi dance with the Tamaki and Honey. He watched her smile gratefully as the Hitachiins allowed her to lean on them as they took their turns dancing with her.

She was tired. That much was obvious to anyone. He wondered how many hours she had put in to get that promotion. The Ootori Group had some say in the Office of Public Defense. Perhaps he could put in a word with someone after tonight to make sure Haurhi had a proper assistant, one who would look out for her well-being.

He recalled their conversation from earlier. _Had it only been an hour ago?_ He had told her that his father was considering the daughter of one of the Ootori Group's Board members and the daughter of a famous Japanese engineer. He had deliberately neglected to tell her his father's first choice for a future daughter-in-law.

He was lost in his thoughts and almost didn't notice the figure that came up beside him.

Almost.

"Hello, Akito-niisan. Do you have something to say to me?"

"Not really. I just came over here to ask why you weren't trying to woo Miss Fujioka. You have a limited amount of time before father gives up on you and allows me to go after her. He is dead set on having her as part of the family, one way or another. You've known _that_ since high school, of course. He won't wait much longer."

Kyoya fought to keep his eyes straight ahead, his gaze locked on Haruhi and Hikaru dancing. He could have thrown his brother though a wall and walked away without any remorse right then.

"I have to say, though, she is rather attractive, and from what father says intelligent, too. She would definitely be one of the better prospective wives father has thrown our way."

Kyoya's blood was set to boil.

"Perhaps I should ask her to dance. You know, I think I will."

Before Kyoya could grab at his jacket, Akito was off across the dance floor and interrupting Haruhi and Hikaru.

* * *

Haruhi smiled as Hikaru told her about how Kaoru had accidentally sewn his sleeve to a dress he was trying to make with his new sewing machine. Apparently Kaoru had spent so long making the dress he didn't want to tear it trying to get his sleeve free, so Kaoru had spent three hours using a thread-puller to detach his sleeve without ruining the gown.

Hikaru had just pulled her out of a dramatic dip that would have made her fall to the floor if it had been anyone but Hikaru when someone tapped Hikaru on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," said a rather tall man with dark hair and equally dark eyes. "May I cut in?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I will update a few times a week, and I'm on summer break, so I do have the time. I've had this idea in my head for a while, so I know where I'm going. Please, keep reading, and reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I think I might have forgotten to say this at the start of chapter 1, so here it is-I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, the hosts, Akito, or Yoshio. Although, I really wish I owned Kyoya. Also, a thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or marked this as a favorite. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it! Please, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Haruhi and an Ootori**

**Chapter 2**

"Excuse me," said a rather tall man with dark hair and equally dark eyes. "May I cut in?"

Hikaru bowed slightly to Haruhi before heading off to find Kaoru, leaving her alone with the dark-haired man. Haruhi studied him carefully as she accepted his hand. As they began dancing, she spoke.

"You must be Akito-san, Kyoya's older brother."

He smiled at her. Despite her years with the hosts, Haruhi would be lying if she said she wasn't a little fazed by his rather dashing smile.

"Yes, I am. And you, I happen to know for a fact, are Miss Fujioka."

Haruhi couldn't help but notice that Akito was a very skilled dancer, and that was saying something given her usual dance partners.

"Please, call me Haruhi," she said, blushing when she realized how forward it sounded.

Akito merely smiled at her again. He twirled her out and back in, pulling her snug against his chest. _Oh my,_ Haruhi thought.

"Very well, Haruhi. You make call me Akito-kun, if you prefer," he whispered in her ear, his breath warm on her neck.

Haruhi felt as if her heart was hammering a mile a minute in her chest. She almost never had this sort of a reaction to a man. The only other time anything like this had happened had been in high school after she had first met—

"So, Haruhi, I heard you were promoted. I wish you luck. From what I have heard, being a lead public defender is not an easy task. Although, if anyone can do it, you can. My father and brother speak rather highly of you, after all."

"Well, I wouldn't believe everything they say. Kyoya has a tendency to say what suits him best, and I've never gotten the feeling your father likes me very much," Haruhi responded, reminding herself that Akito was just another rich, extremely attractive socialite. She had dealt with them before. She would not be put off-balance by his charming smile and suave voice.

"Oh, contraire, Haruhi. My father praises no one who does not deserve it, trust me on that. And Kyoya has mentioned you regularly over the years.

Haruhi could not contain her curiosity. "He has?"

"Yes, my brother seems quite fond of you. In fact, if you look over there," Akito said, gesturing with his chin, "he's watching you right now."

* * *

Kyoya, for once in his life, was at a loss for how to proceed. His older brother was dancing with Haruhi, and he was most decidedly displeased with this particular turn of events. When Haruhi looked over at him, he turned away, not wanting to meet her gaze. He started walking off in a random direction in an attempt to find something, anything, to distract him.

It would not look good for him to be charged with fratricide on the same night he was crowned heir to the Ootori Group.

As Kyoya appeared to be making his way over to the Host Club table, he was intercepted by his father.

"Kyoya," Yoshio called. "It is almost time for the announcement. Come with me."

Kyoya followed his father as he made his way to the staircase that led to the grand balcony that overlooked the ballroom. He barely registered that his father was speaking to him until—

"—don't know what your brother is thinking. I have been trying to get you to pursue that girl for eight years. I want Miss Fujioka to be part of this family, but I would prefer that she be _your_ bride. The Kaoazaki girl is only a few months younger than Akito and has had her eyes on him for ages. Of course, I have been _trying_ to get you to ask Miss Fujioko on a date for years, and it seems your brother has succeeded in one night!"

"_What?_" Kyoya choked out, grinding to a halt.

"Yes, I was walking by them, and she had just accepted his invitation to the Garden Party next weekend. I wouldn't be surprised if he's engaged to her by the end of the month! Kyoya, really, how could you have let this happen?" Yoshio admonished his son.

"I did not let anything happen. I merely have not found an appropriate time to ask Haruhi on a date," he said, adjusting his glasses as he spoke.

Yoshio looked at his son as if he were crazy. "You have known the girl for nine years, and I have spent the past eight years trying to get the two of you alone together. Are you seriously going to stand there and tell me that in eight years you haven't been able to find the time to ask Miss Fujioka on a date?"

Kyoya sighed. "It is not that simple, father—"

"Yes, it is! If a lobster can sing a song about it, then certainly you can manage it!"

Now it was Kyoya's turn to look at his father as if he had lost his mind. "What on earth are you talking about, father?"

"That movie! The one Fuyumi used to watch, about the mermaid who wanted to be human!"

A pause, and then, "_The Little Mermaid_?"

"Yes!" Yoshio exclaimed. "She used to watch that scene where the lobster was singing, telling the prince character to just tell the mermaid girl how he felt and kiss the girl!"

Kyoya stared at his father in disbelief. "You are not seriously suggesting I take romantic advice from an animated, singing crustacean, are you?"

Yoshio huffed, and then stepped out onto the grand balcony.

* * *

The hosts were gathered around a table near the edge of the dance floor, watching a smiling Haruhi as she was spun around by none other than Akito Ootori.

Tamaki was the first to broach the subject.

"So, do you think Kyoya has seen them dancing?"

Hikaru was the first to answer. "No way! He'd have them apart faster than Honey could eat a cake, if he'd seen them."

Kaoru chuckled. "I don't know, Hikaru. It's possible the Shadow King's gone into shock. That or he's already plotting his revenge on Akito-san."

"I think we need to help Kyo-chan, ne? We should make sure him and Haru-chan fall in love with each other!" Honey piped in. "And then I can make the wedding cake!"

Mori just shook his head. "He has been in love with her for a while now. Perhaps his brother's action will get him to act on his feelings."

"But what if he doesn't act soon enough?" Tamaki wondered, as the hosts watched Haruhi step closer to Akito while the two danced.

"Let me guess, boss," Kaoru started.

"You've got a plan?" Hikaru continued, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Tamaki smiled back at them. "Operation Get Haruhi and Kyoya to Fall in Love with Each Other is a go!"

"Yes, sir!" the twins said with a salute.

* * *

Haruhi was surprised to find herself enjoying dancing with Akito. She had been so exhausted, but he was so easy to be with. He had even suggested that she stand on top of his feet like little girls do when they dance with their fathers.

While it had taken her a while to warm up to the hosts way back when, Akito was very easy-going, and he was not completely riveted by the fact that she was a commoner. She had found out that he had double-majored in business and medicine, and had spent a year in China helping to establish a few Ootori family hospitals.

When he had asked her to go with him to the Garden Party that weekend, she had agreed. None of the other hosts had asked her yet, and she hadn't received an invitation personally. She loved the Garden Party; her mother, who was invited annually after winning a case for a CEO who everyone thought was guilty but turned out to be innocent, used to take her to it.

She and Akito were talking amicably as Yoshio and Kyoya stepped out onto the grand balcony. Haruhi was trying to shush Akito so she could hear the announcement when she felt him pull her closer to his body.

* * *

Yoshio tested the microphone briefly before beginning.

"Hello, and thank you all for coming. Tonight, I officially announce my successor. And so, without further ado, I hereby declare my youngest son, Kyoya Ootori, to be the heir to the Ootori Group. He will become president in one month's time, after I have finished grooming him for the job. He will be in charge of all the family's business ventures, and I have no doubts that he will do me proud. Congratulations, my son."

Kyoya stepped forward, fighting to keep the smile off his face. He had worked towards this for years, and, though he would never admit it, it pleased him that the hosts were sitting down below, applauding louder than anyone else.

Except, one of the hosts was missing.

Kyoya quickly scanned the room in search of the only female host. When he found her, it took everything he had not to let his mask slip, not to jump off the balcony and punch the one person he hated most in the world right then.

Because there, on the edge of the dance floor, was Haruhi.

And she was kissing Akito.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Let me know! I know Yoshio's a bit OC, but I've always figured he could either be completely evil or a decent guy. _The Little Mermaid _bit came to me when I was discussing Disney with a friend, and I couldn't help but include it! Feel free to send in suggestions or criticism, and I'll do my best to shape the story in my head to what you guys want to happen. I promise Haruhi and Kyoya will be together in the end! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry, I meant to post this way earlier, but I have had a hectic day: woke up late, had to run errands, and a grad party. I've got another hectic day Saturday, but I promise to post for both my stories on/by Sunday.**

**I do not own OHSHC, just in case you were confused. I know, the resemblance between Bisco Hatori and I is startling.**

**So, here is the next chapter. There's some kissing and some Kyoya. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Haruhi and an Ootori**

**Chapter 3**

Haruhi turned slightly to try and distance herself from Akito, but he had tugged her back towards his body, and she wound up fitted right against his chest. She was about to ask him to release her when his lips came crashing down against hers.

She had but a moment of logical thought before she became overwhelmed by the kiss. A small part of her mind was screaming at her for allowing this to happen, demanding that she push Akito away from her right this instant. It was overruled, however, by that animalistic part of her that was rather enjoying being kissed.

It was just that Haruhi hadn't been kissed in such a long time, and never like this. The last guy she had dated had been chased away by the hosts before she could even get a second date, never mind the last time she'd had a boyfriend.

Akito was such a good kisser, too. His hands were firm against her back, and when one of his hands began to work its way through her hair! She felt his tongue trace the edges of her slightly parted lips . . .

But no, that was going too far.

Haruhi came back to her senses and stepped hastily away from Akito, breaking his grip around her waist. She noted that his hair was messed up in the back, like she'd run her hands through his hair, too, even though she didn't remember doing that. His eyes were unfocused at first, but then he smirked, an action so similar to Kyoya Haruhi could have just—

"Well, Haruhi, you have certainly made this a much more pleasant night than I had planned. I will pick you up at your apartment next Saturday at 11:30am sharp. Don't be surprised if I call before then. It would be a shame to have to stay away from you for an entire week."

Haruhi stood there in a complete daze, watching as Akito winked at her and walked away. For a second, she forgot to breathe.

_You're being stupid, Haruhi!_ She chided herself. _He's Kyoya's brother, surely there's some sort of code of ethics against dating your friend's brother. Not to mention you're acting like one of those lovesick teenage girls you used to host. Snap out of it!_

Haruhi looked up at the grand balcony to see if the reveal of Kyoya as the successor was over. The balcony was empty, and Haruhi was just beginning to wonder where Kyoya was, and whether or not he had seen her and Akito kissing, when she turned to her right and almost collided with him.

"Kyoya!"

"Hello, Haruhi. Looking for Akito?" he asked in a wry voice.

"No, actually, I was looking for you. Akito-san just left me. We're going to the Garden Party together, you know. And I'm not sure, but I think he might have a thing for me. I can't be sure, though, you know, since I tend to read people wrong all the time, but—"

"Haruhi," Kyoya interrupted. "You're rambling."

Haruhi looked down at her shoes. "I'm sorry, Kyoya," she whispered.

Kyoya could feel his heart stutter. How he had ever let this tiny slip of a woman enrapture him so completely, he would never know.

"I know you don't really get along with your brothers, and I know you probably aren't thrilled with the fact that Akito-san and I have plans—"

"Or that he kissed you."

"—or that he kissed—wait, you saw that?"

"Yes, Haruhi, I did. And why would it bother me that you and my brother are dating?"

Haruhi felt her heart sink just a little while Kyoya called himself a liar six ways to Sunday.

"I don't know, Kyoya, it just seems, well, like the kind of things friends don't do."

"Haruhi, you are fully entitled to date whoever you want. Plus, with Akito, you don't run the risk of the Host Club chasing him off like they did that college boyfriend of yours."

Huarhi gave him this funny little smile before reminding Kyoya that he had actually been largely responsible for the scheme that had ran off her college boyfriend. Needless to say, Kyoya had not been happy when Haruhi had started dating in college.

"Well, Kyoya, the party will be over soon. I should be heading home. Goodnight, Kyoya."

"I will see you soon, Haruhi," Kyoya whispered in her ear, bending down to kiss her cheek. If he hadn't known any better, he would have sworn she was blushing. Kyoya kept his eyes on her as she made the way to the door, spoke briefly with a valet, and then left.

* * *

It took Kyoya all of three minutes to figure out how to address the situation, and eight hours to act. When Akito walked into the dining room for breakfast the morning after the ball, Kyoya was sitting at the table already, his plate empty and his coffee mug full.

"You're up early little brother," Akito said with a smirk.

"Yes, and you know full well why. You are aware, I am sure, what I wish to discuss with you."

"Let me guess," Akito drawled. "You want to discuss a petite brunette with warm chocolate eyes who happens to be a fantastic kisser. Although I suppose you wouldn't know anything about that last bit, would you?"

_You cannot hit him, you cannot hit him_, Kyoya chanted in his head.

"I can't wait to see how the Garden Party turns out."

_Why can't I hit him?_ He thought. What he said was, "If you want to date Haruhi, fine, go ahead. But if you hurt her, rest assured you will lose all your holdings in the Ootori Group. Break her heart, force her into something she is not ready for, I don't care; if she winds up hurt in any way because of you, the entire Host Club will be after your head."

As Kyoya talked, a dark aura started to emanate from him. While Akito had developed immunity to Yoshio Ootori's shadow aura, he had never experienced his younger brother's, and Kyoya was pleased to see Akito stiffen slightly.

"Why would I hurt Haruhi?" was all Akito said.

For Kyoya, the answer was simple. "Because you do not know her."

* * *

It was Monday, and Kyoya had been sitting in his office for hours, sorting through the different contracts that dictated the rules and procedures of the Ootori Group's various holdings. It was after 9:00pm, and all Kyoya could think about was Haruhi kissing his brother.

He had practically given the two his blessing. Why the hell had he done that? He was not okay with the two of them attending the Garden Party together. Kyoya had been planning to go with Haruhi. He had wanted to meet her for lunch today and ask her over a plate of ootoro, but he had never gotten the chance.

Kyoya knew why it bothered him that Akito and Haruhi were dating. There were several things, in fact, about the arrangement that bothered him. Without thinking, Kyoya wrote them down in his black book.

_1. I have spent the past six years trying to get Haruhi to realize that when I ask her to different social events and out for dinner that it is a date, not two friends hanging out._

_2. Haruhi has known me nine years, and she still hasn't realized I (__am in love with)__ care for her._

_3. Haruhi knew Akito for nine minutes before she deemed him kissable._

_4. Akito kissed Haruhi._

_5. Haruhi kissed Akito._

_6. I have not kissed Haruhi._

In the top ledger, Kyoya wrote: _Annoyances_.

He closed his black book, and headed home to bed.

* * *

_Kyoya was lying down on something soft. There was a figure siting next to him. The figure shifted, and Kyoya realized he was lying on a bed next to Haruhi. She moved once more, and then he was kissing her. _

_Her small hands were running through his hair, down his bare back, and stroking his neck. Kyoya slid his hands over the smooth skin on her shoulders, knotted his fingers in her delicious smelling brown hair. He kissed her lips, her neck, her collar bone. He nibbled at her ear, and pulled her closer to him still. He was filled with the intoxicating scent of her skin, and his nerves were running in overdrive as he touched and kissed Haruhi._

_Kyoya was acutely aware of Haruhi trapping his hips with her legs, of her running her hand over his chest, of her lips blazing a trail up and down his abdomen. He responded to her touch with his own, his hands smoothing over her back and running along her slender hips. Kyoya nipped at her neck, eliciting a moan from her._

_Haruhi rolled over onto her back and pulled Kyoya with her. He was on top of her now, trying to hold himself above her with his arms, but she was reaching up and pulling him against her. They were flush with each other as his tongue danced with hers. He moved his mouth down to a sensitive spot just above her collar bone. She was panting, calling his name._

"_Kyoya, Kyoya."_

"Kyoya! Kyoya!"

Kyoya was startled out of his dream. Haruhi, the real Haruhi, was standing at the foot of his bed. The remnants of Kyoya's dream had started to slip away, but came back to him in full force as he saw Haruhi standing before him wearing a rather revealing sundress.

"What are you doing here, Haruhi?" he bit out harshly. It was too early to be woken up from such a dizzying dream, especially when the first thing he saw was Haruhi dressed like that.

"Tamaki's called an emergency Host Club meeting. I don't know what it's about. He sent me over here to wake up you because the last time he tried you threw your lamp at his head."

Kyoya growled. "Well, he deserved it. He tried to drag me out of bed at 6:00am because you weren't answering your phone." He looked pointedly at Haruhi.

"If that's too early for you to be woken up, then what makes you think I want to be woken up so early?" she said with her hands on her hips. "Now are you getting up, or do I have to crawl onto your bed and drag you out of it?"

The idea of Haruhi in his bed was all too tempting. However, it was not an option currently, not with Akito in the picture, and not with Haruhi being so oblivious.

"Give me twenty minutes to get ready."

Haruhi nodded and walked out of his room.

Kyoya reached for his cellphone on his nightstand. There were several voice-mail messages from different people, and one text message from Tamaki. He had to read it twice, just to make sure he hadn't missed something.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please, let me know what you think! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I know that list in Kyoya's black book is going to show up again! I hope you all liked it, and a huge thank you to all those who have reviewed, favorited, or followed my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I own nuffing!**

**Please, read, review, and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters, while I dig myself out of the plot hole I've put myself in. If I can make it to the Garden Party, we're in the clear. Until then, I apologize for these next few chapters.**

* * *

**Haruhi and an Ootori**

**Chapter 4**

**To Kyoya: I am sending Haruhi to pick you up for a Host Club meeting. Try flirting with her. At the meeting, Kaoru will distract Haruhi. The rest of us want to have a little talk with you! -Tamaki**

The limo ride to the Suoh estate had been spent in complete silence. When Kyoya and Haruhi arrived, they were immediately pulled apart. Mori picked up Kyoya and promptly carried him off, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Honey trailing behind.

Kaoru, meanwhile, dragged Haruhi off to the gardens. After walking for a little bit, Haruhi finally got tired of the silence and decided to say something. Surely the hosts hadn't dragged her out of bed so early in the morning for no good reason.

Then again . . . It was the Host Club.

"So, Kaoru, is there a reason we're out here while the other guys are in there?"

Kaoru sighed and stopped in his tracks. He looked into Haruhi's eyes for a few seconds before seeming to settle on a decision. Kaoru slipped his hand into Haruhi's before pulling her over to a nearby bench.

"Haruhi, why did you agree to go to the Garden Party with Aktio-san?"

Haruhi was a little surprised that Kaoru was asking her this. But then, she had always talked to Kaoru. He had been her best friend since their second year of high school, although she'd never admit as much to Hikaru.

"Akito-san, from what I know of him, is a nice guy. I had fun with him the other night. He's easy to be around. I mean, he's crazy smart, he's funny, and I think what I like most about him is that he's _normal_."

Kaoru gave Haruhi a funny little look. "You just called one of the most powerful men in the world, a man who has also been voted one of the top bachelors in Japan, 'normal.' I'm sorry, Haruhi, but I don't think I follow your train of thought."

She couldn't help but smile a little. "I don't mean normal like me," she said.

_Haruhi, you are most definitely not normal_, Kaoru thought.

"I mean, compared to the Host Club, and the other kids at Ouran Academy. He doesn't remind me that I'm a commoner every other second, or flash his money in my face. Don't get me wrong, I love you guys, but Akito-san's just . . . more level-headed, I guess."

"So you're going to the Garden Party with Kyoya's older brother because he's level-headed."

"Hn, that's not all," Haruhi said in a small voice. "The Garden Party is a week away, and none of you had asked me. It's my favorite event of the year, the only social event I really like. I don't get to go unless I get asked."

A bit of Kaoru's temper was rising now. "So you're only going out with the guy because you want to go to a fancy party? Oh sure, never mind how Kyoya feels about it, as long as you get to go to the social event of the year!"

"Kaoru!" Haruhi exclaimed, surprised at his outburst. "You know I would never do anything like that! I do like Aktio-san, and it's one date! Besides, I asked Kyoya, and he said there's no reason for it to bother him."

"_He said what?_"

"Kyoya said it's none of his business who I date, even if he doesn't get along with his brother."

"Uh huh. And how do you feel about that, Haru-chan?" Kaoru asked, his temper evaporating as he looked, really looked, at Haruhi.

Her shoulders were slumped forward ever so slightly, as if she was fighting to keep herself upright. There were dark circles under her eyes, although it looked like she had tried to cover them up with makeup. _I'll have to teach her proper application techniques soon, if this keeps up._ Her hair, which she usually kept fairly neat ever since Tamaki had called in his hair dresser the first day Haruhi joined the Host Club, was twisting wildly every which way. It wasn't a bad look, but it wasn't Haruhi. And her clothes . . . those would have to be fixed, and soon. They were so out of style!

"Why doesn't he care, Kaoru?" Haruhi whispered, her eyes growing wide and wet with tears.

"Oh, Haruhi," Kaoru murmured, pulling her close to him. "You know, I never told anyone, not even Hikaru, when you told me . . . you know, how you . . . ahem, had that crush on Kyoya in high school. And I don't plan to tell anyone. But if you still like Kyoya, then why are you doing this?"

Haruhi brought her knees to her chest as she leaned into Kaoru's chest. "Kaoru, it doesn't matter whether or not I like Kyoya, or how much I like him, or how I feel about him at all, really. It doesn't matter because Kyoya doesn't see me that way _at all_. I'm his friend, and I'm okay with that. And Akito-san, I may not know him very well yet, but I'm willing to give him a chance."

Kaoru studied his best friend carefully. She did not need to be berated anymore. So, he went for the Hitachiin approach to cheer her up. "If you say so. I guess it makes sense. You had a thing for Kyoya, now you have a thing for his older brother. I guess they do look kind of similar. Although, I always thought it was the glasses that turned you on, Haru-chan," Kaoru said with a grin reminiscent of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Oh, shut up," Haurhi countered, shoving him. But it had worked, there was a small smile on her lips, and her eyes had just a bit of a spark to them. "And I'm not looking to date Akito-san because he's a Kyoya substitute. I'm going out with him because I like him for who he is, regardless of his relation to Kyoya. You should know better than anyone, Kaoru, that I care about people on an individual basis more than anything else."

"Yeah, I know, I know. I just think it's a little weird is all. I'm also not entirely sure I believe that Kyoya isn't bothered by the fact that you're dating his older brother."

Haurhi shrugged her shoulders and stood up. "I don't know. Why would it bother him? He's already proven he can surpass his brothers. He's going to be sole heir to the Ootori zaibatsu. What does he need me for?" Haruhi said, not without a hint of contrition in her voice.

Kaoru watched as Haruhi began to walk back towards the house.

"He needs you more than you think, Haruhi," Kaoru whispered to her retreating figure. "You just both need to realize it."

* * *

"Mori, while this has been an interesting change of pace, I would greatly appreciate it if you would put me down, please." Mori dropped Kyoya in a chair, although not very gently. "Thank you," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses. "Now, what exactly is this about?"

"Kyo-chan, why are you letting Akito-san take Haruhis to the Garden Party?" Honey began. "I thought you were going to ask her?"

"Haruhi and I have gone together every year for the past five years. Apparently, she did not understand the arrangement to be the same commitment I did, and accepted my brother's offer when he asked."

"Oh, come on, Kyoya, don't pretend you're okay with this!" Tamaki protested Kyoya's nonchalant attitude.

"On the contrary, Tamaki, why would it bother me?"

"Hold it right there, Kyoya," Hikaru demanded, waving his finger at him. "Are you telling me that you weren't the least bit bothered by the sight of Akito-san shoving his tongue down Haurhi's throat?"

Kyoya was instantly slammed with memories from the night of the ball—Akito's hands in Haruhi's hair, Akito's lips on Haruhi's, Akito's fingers trailing along her waist. And Haruhi pulling Akito closer.

He had been somewhat successful in ignoring the image of the two of them kissing, a sight which seemed to be permanently grained in his mind, until Hikaru had brought it up again.

"I have no control over what Haurhi does or the people she chooses to associate with in her life," Kyoya answered simply, checking his temper.

"Kyoya," Tamaki practically whispered. "If you don't act soon, you may lose her forever. She's twenty-four, she's just landed her dream job . . . it's not unlikely that she'd be looking for the man she wants spend the rest of her life with. Would you really be okay if Haruhi married Akito-san someday?"

The answer was instantaneous: "No," Kyoya said. "In all honesty, I would not be okay with it. But Haruhi is free to make her own choices."

"Since when?" Hikaru interjected. "You're the Shadow King, master of manipulation. You're seriously going to stand by while Haruhi, the most amazing girl in the world, runs off into the sunset with your brother? You're not going to try to sway her at all?"

"No."

"Damn you, Ootori! If I had known that, I never would have given her up when Kaoru told me she had a crush on you!"

The room fell completely silent. Four pairs of eyes were on Hikaru, who was glaring at Kyoya. Kyoya had the grace to look mildly shocked by his outburst.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, Hikaru. I think it is safe to say that I am the last person Haruhi would harbor feelings towards."

When Kyoya spoke, there was sadness in his voice, and a lot of regret. But there was not a trace of self-pity. No, Ootoris did not wallow in their failures, but rather they fought to overcome them. Haruhi falling for his brother instead of him was just another failure to be shoved aside in Kyoya Ootori's mind.

_If only it were that easy._

Hikaru let out a breath. "In high school, when we were all over at Pension Misuzu's in Karuizawa, Haruhi and Kaoru met up late one night. Kaoru told me about it later, after we got back home.

"The night after my date with Haruhi, Kaoru and I went to bed, but Kaoru woke up in the middle of the night, and he went to get a glass of water. He ran into Haruhi in the kitchen, and they started talking.

"He wanted to know how Haruhi felt about me, if she would consider going on a second date with me. She told him that she was crushing on someone else. He kept prying, and after a few weeks, after the Test of Courage thing, Haruhi told Kaoru she had a crush on Kyoya."

It took Kyoya a moment to gather himself. He was stunned, but it didn't last long. He managed to choke out in a reasonably normal voice, "That was high school. Things have changed."

"No," Mori rumbled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Haruhi never got over you, and you will never get over Haruhi. If you don't realize it soon, you will both wind up with the wrong people."

"Thank you, Mori, for those words of wisdom. However, I am not going to pursue any sort of romantic relationship with Haruhi, not if it gets in the way of her and my brother's relatioship. He is my family, like it or not, and she is my friend. I will not disrupt any happiness they might have for my own selfish reasons."

"You're making a mistake, Kyo-chan," Honey murmured. "You and Haru-chan are supposed to be together."

"And my brothers were supposed to be named the successors of the Ootori Group. Life does not turn out the way you plan it, Honey."

"Kyo-chan, if you're not willing to fight for Haruhi the way you fought for the company, then you don't deserve her."

The other hosts nodded in silent agreement.

"Then so be it," Kyoya bit out before walking out of the room.

* * *

In the foyer, Kyoya ran into two people, who he was surprised to see talking conversationally. Before they noticed him, Kyoya ducked behind a pillar and listened in on the discussion.

"You are a bright girl, and you have an excellent future ahead of you," came his father's voice, echoing against marble walls of the Suoh residence.

"Thank you, sir."

"But, Haruhi-san, this decision of yours, it worries me. I do not think such an association is wise. You are a serious person, you like stability. He can be erratic, and . . . overly social. I do not approve of a relationship between the two of you."

_He's as "overly social" as Tamaki was in college_, Kyoya thought to himself.

"Sir, with all due respect, he's your son," Haruhi pointed out.

"I know that. But I have two other sons!"

_Not for long, if you keep this up._

"Yuuichi is married."

"What about the other one?" Yoshio pressed in earnest

"What about him?" Haruhi replied. Kyoya could tell she was losing patience fast.

"Why don't you try dating Kyoya, hm? He'd be a much better match for you."

"Ootori-san, if you're trying to get me away from Akito-san so you can marry him off to the engineer's daughter, you're going to have some problems. Not just with me, but with Akito-san. He doesn't want to marry her."

"So it's Akito-san, is it? That's not very cordial."

"We haven't even gone out on a date yet. And for the record, he said I could call him Akito-kun, or just Akito. I think I'll wait until we actually go on a date first."

_Bloody flirt._

"And when will that be?"

"We have a date set for tomorrow night. That way we'll have gotten to know each other before the Garden Party, when the cameras will be rolling."

Kyoya almost punched the pillar before remembering he was eavesdropping.

"You don't think a date between Japan's number one up-and-coming lawyer and the world's biggest playboy won't garner some attention?"

"You're calling your own son a playboy?"

"It's what makes him good at his job."

"Well, then, I'll be sure to give the reporters a blow-by-blow of our hot and heavy romance and all the passionate making out we've been up to behind the scenes. I'm sure they'll love to hear all about the sexcapades of Haruhi Fujioka and Akito Ootori," Haruhi exclaimed, her voice dripping with excess sarcasm.

Kyoya's lips twitched. Haruhi only ever had so much patience when it came to his father.

"You wouldn't," Yoshio growled.

"Of course I wouldn't! We haven't even gone out yet! Why can't everyone just get off my back! I'll date whichever Ootori I want to date, screw the press!" Haruhi shouted, storming out.

* * *

**Author's Note: What, you really think Hikaru and Kaoru keep secrets from each other? Hope you like it! Thanks to all those reading, reviewing, etc.! Keep it up! Oh, and I've got a one shot I've been playing around with featuring a Mori-Haruhi-Kyoya love triangle, to be posted in a week or two.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Did you see the news?! That's right, I am now the owner of OHSHC-wait, what? What do you mean Bisco Hatori took it back? Sorry, guys, I still own nothing except a cat and one shoe (I can't find the other shoe).**

**In other news, sorry it took so long to update, but I was having major writer's block on this story. Until I get to the scene I have planned for just after the Garden Party, I'm at a bit of a wall. Well, actually it's kind of a big wall with barbed wire, but you get the gist.**

**A huge thank you to all those who have reviewed, particularly ShadedStarlight0, who gave me the necessary inspiration for this chapter.**

**Now, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Haruhi and an Ootori**

**Chapter 5**

Haruhi froze in her actions as she took in the disastrous sight in front of her. At least half the contents of her wardrobe were strewn across her room in disarray, and the other half was in a jumble in her dresser and closet.

_This is ridiculous,_ she chastised herself. _Since when do you care about what you look like? It's one date with one guy. Why are you suddenly freaking out about what you wear?_

The chastisement only held Haruhi's attention for a second. The she caught sight of the clock. She had just over an hour till Akito arrived to pick her up for their date, and she had no clue what to wear, much less what to do with her hair, which was really getting too long for her liking. Her dark hair was flipping every which way and hanging down just past her shoulders, and it had become far more trouble than it was worth.

Mustering that little bit of steel courage which she had always possessed, Haruhi picked up her cellphone and dialed, giving one quick last ditch prayer for a peaceable outcome.

"Hey, Kaoru, I need some help . . ."

* * *

Kaoru was there in five minutes with Hikaru at his side. As soon as Haruhi opened the door, the twins came striding in like they were the two most important generals on their way to a war council. They spent five minutes circling her before Kaoru dragged her towards the bathroom and pulled out an extensive kit filled with hair supplies. Hikaru went straight for her closet, checking it and dismissing everything Haruhi had not thrown out on her own volition.

Haruhi was shoved unceremoniously into the chair that accompanied the elaborate make up stand the twins had installed in her bathroom two years prior. Kaoru promptly followed this by dumping a pitcher of water over Haruhi's head. As the girl spluttered and gagged, Kaoru began to lather in a thick layer of shampoo.

Then he dumped more water over her head without warning.

"You're getting the floor wet!" Haruhi protested through her coughing fit, an effort on her part to rid her lungs of the water she had accidentally inhaled.

Kaoru poured a glob of conditioner on her head next before answering Haruhi's indignation. "That's not really important right now, dear Haru. You have a date, and as much as Hikaru and I disapprove of you selection—"

"And we like Akito-san about as much as we like buying off the rack," Hikaru called from the adjoining room.

"As your best friends, we cannot let your love life be thrown to shambles because your fashion sense is based off of nineties sitcoms."

"Hey!"

"Don't try to deny it, Haruhi," Kaoru said as he rinsed of the conditioner. "If you could put together an outfit on your own, you wouldn't have called Hikaru and me."

Haruhi eyed Kaoru suspiciously as he began circling her with a pair of haircutting scissors.

"How short do you want it, Haruhi? I mean, you have the face to pull off a pixie cut still, but we could also do a bob, or just a trim. WAIT, I'VE GOT IT!"

"Kaoru, I thought you were asking my opinion?" Haruhi said incredulously.

"Things change."

"In two seconds?"

"Hey, let the master work!" Hikaru defended his brother. Haruhi could see him rifling through a few garment bags he'd brought with him. "Do you know what you're doing on this date of yours?"

"We're going to dinner at Oishī Tenshin. It's a dim sum restaurant, mid-range prices, but still plenty elegant. And then we're walking around the night festival in that high-end shopping district you and Kaoru like so much."

"Got it."

Meanwhile, Kaoru had been hacking off large chunks of her hair. Since Haruhi had cut her hair herself before, she normally wasn't bothered by haircuts. She was, however, bothered by the manic look in Kaoru's eyes as he worked.

Thirty minutes later, Kaoru had finished washing, cutting, blow-drying, and primping Haruhi's hair. He spun her around in the chair so fast she almost fell out of her seat.

"Voila!"

Haruhi studied herself carefully. Kaoru had worked with the newfound waviness of her hair instead of trying to straighten it out. She now had a layered, chin length hairstyle that curled lightly at the ends to shape her face in a rather elegant manner. The way Kaoru had placed the decorative hairband Hikaru had given him at some point made Haruhi look like she'd popped out of a 1920s film.

"Wow, Kaoru, I think you missed your calling as a hairstylist," Haruhi said appreciatively.

"Nah, I'm just usually the one working hair, make up, and accessories at shows."

"My turn!" Hikaru called out from Haruhi's bedroom.

Haruhi and Kaoru walked into Haruhi's bedroom to find three manikins set up, each wearing a different ensemble.

"Okay, Haruhi," Hikaru started. "Here are three different Hitachiin-original outfits composed for your choosing. Pick one, we'll see how it looks, and then Kaoru and I will tell you if you can wear it out or not."

Haruhi began to examine the three outfits set in front of her.

The first was an elegant knee-to-calf length dress with a hemline that was shorter in the front than it was in the back. It was a silvery-grey silk with light pink embroidered flowers trailing from the upper right corner of the bodice down to the waist line. It was a one-shoulder strap dress, and the strap was braided and draped in the back to accentuate the low-cut back, which made up for the very proper neckline of the dress.

The second dress would have ended just above Haruhi's knees if she had been wearing it. It was indigo with a full skirt that looked like it would twirl well, and the bodice was constructed of carefully layered stretches of ruched fabric, and it completely lacked straps.

The third was a two-piece outfit. There was a wool-knit red skirt that looked a little short, but it was paired with black leggings. The top Hikaru had chosen was a sapphire blue color with elbow-length sleeves, and it would be the sort to cling to Haruhi's torso perfectly. The neckline was narrow and low, forming a very thin V at the front and again in the back.

"We've got shoes and accessories for all of them, but you should pick what you want to wear first," Hikaru added while Haruhi walked around the manikins.

"I think I want to wear the one with the skirt and top tonight," Haruhi said. "I think it's more appropriate than the other two for where we're going. But can I keep the grey one to wear to the Garden Party?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course, Haruhi," Hikaru responded, pulling the pieces off the manikins. "We were planning on leaving them all anyway. Them and a few other pieces to replace, you know, your entire wardrobe. Everything's out of style!"

"You gave them to me," Haruhi retorted, her eye twitching in annoyance.

"Yeah, six months ago!" Kaoru bit back. He had a pair of knee-high, flat-heeled leather boots in one hand and a pair of ruby earrings and a matching ruby bracelet. "These will go perfect with your outfit. And that light blue headband will really pop with the it all. Now get dressed so we can do the finishing touches," Kaoru commanded as he threw Haruhi and her outfit back into the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind her.

* * *

Five minutes before Akito was supposed to arrive, the twins deemed her worthy. Haruhi had to admit, they had done a good job. The ensemble fit with her personal style, but would not look out of place for where Akito was taking her. She actually thought she looked rather beautiful, but with a bit of an edge.

The twins said that if Akito wasn't driven crazy by the boots by then end of the night, then he wasn't worth her time.

Haruhi silently agreed.

Haruhi kicked the twins out of her apartment, and not two minutes after their limo had pulled away did another one show up to take its place.

_You can do this, Haruhi_, she said to herself in her head. _You've dealt with the hosts and every other guy at Ouran, you can handle Akito-san._

"Hello, Haruhi," he greeted her. "You look absolutely enticing. You'll have to thank the Hitachiins for me; they have emphasized your already stunning appearance," Akito complimented her. His eyes raked over Haruhi in such a way that she wanted nothing more for them to forget the date and just go straight to her clothes-covered bed.

_Stop it, Haruhi! You are not fan-girling this!_

"Thank you, Akito-san. You look nice, too," Haruhi said simply.

Akito was dressed in light grey slacks and a navy blue button-up shirt, his hair oh so wonderfully mussed.

_I really hope this goes well_, she thought.

* * *

The restaurant was the perfect place to take Haruhi. Akito had looked into her background a bit (the information was already on-hand) and had discovered her love of food. Thus, he thought a dim sum restaurant would be a good choice. And he had been right. He rather enjoyed watching Haruhi's eyes light up every time a new basket was opened.

She proved an excellent conversationalist, and her attire wasn't hurting anything either. Akito's eyes were drawn more than once to certain assets on Haruhi's figure that would have had the whole Host Club slapping him upside the head if they ever found out about his wandering eyes.

_Where the hell did she get those boots?_

The food tasted amazing, and Haruhi was wonderful company throughout dinner.

_A marriage with her would not be the worst thing in the world. She's far more entertaining than the other women with whom father had tried to match me. If she really doesn't care for Kyoya, then perhaps . . . but I'm getting ahead of myself._

After Akito had paid the check, the two of them walked out of the restaurant and down the street through the night festival.

As they walked, they began rapid-fire questioning, trying to get to know one another.

"Why a lawyer?"

"My mother was a public defender. What do you want to do?"

"Go to the dumpling stall down there."

Haruhi laughed lightly. "I meant your career."

"Oh, I know. I'm good at handling clientele and recruiting new clients, and I've brought in a few new partner companies through some of my connections. I work well with people."

"So public relations for the Ootori Group? Or something like that?"

"Exactly like that. It's what I'm best at."

"But what about what you _want_ to do?"

"Well, if you walked faster, we could make it the dumpling stand that much sooner, and I'd be a happy camper."

"Akito-san, be serious."

"Fine, I want to be named co-chair of the Ootori Board, but I can't see Kyoya putting me there. I'm a liability. End of subject. What's your favorite food?"

"Ootoro."

Akito smiled; he knew that one. "Favorite place you've ever been?"

"Okinawa."

This intrigued Akito. He knew the hosts had taken her to Europe, the Amazon Rainforest, America—why Okinawa? He asked her as much, and his curiosity was piqued even further by the light blush that colored her cheeks.

"I like the beach there, and I have good memories of it from my Host Club days," Haruhi replied somewhat evasively.

"Okay, favorite host?"

"I am _not_ going to answer that."

"Why not?"

"Because any answer I give will immediately turn around and bite me in the ass," was Haruhi's eloquent reply.

"Swear on the Ootori name I won't tell anyone," Akito pleaded.

"Sadly the Ootori name is not a trustworthy one. I'm still not convinced Kyoya was honest with me about my debt."

Akito let out a laugh that made Haruhi smile. "I remember hearing stories about that. You know, if you ever get the chance, you should look through that black book of his. I'm sure he has your debt record in there somewhere."

"Snooping in the Shadow King's black book? Sorry, but no thanks. I don't have a death wish."

The two laughed as they walked, finally reaching the dumpling stand. Haruhi paid for their dumplings, which Akito was suprised by. Even wealthy heiresses expected him to pay for everything on a date, and yet here was Haruhi, handing over a few yen in cash unnecessarily.

"Favorite song?" Haruhi shot at him through a mouthful of dumpling.

"Big Bang's 'Alive,'" Akito replied.

"Big Bang? Wouldn't take you for a K-pop fan."

"They do some Japanese translations, but I'm fluent in Chinese, Korean, French Spanish, and English in addition to Japanese."

"Huh, why the interest in languages?"

"It helps with my job. Do you speak any other languages?"

"I'm fluent in English, and I know some Korean."

"Favorite band? K-pop or otherwise."

"I like BoA, she's Korean, but she's become pretty popular here, too. Her music's catchy."

"That it is. Favorite book?"

"_Legal Minds of the Twentieth Century_," Haruhi answered without hesitation. Seeing the look Aktio was giving her, she added, "My mom gave it to me when I was a kid, and I've kind of grown into it over the years."

"Huh, that's far more impressive than my own," Akito said unabashed.

"What is it?"

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to judge me."

"Okay, I promise I won't judge you. Now what is it?"

"_The Count of Monte Cristo_."

"How is that not impressive?"

Akito shrugged. "Your favorite book is about people who changed the world. Mine is about the most complex criminal in literary history," Akito answered, a twinkle in his eyes.

Haruhi smiled at Akito's bright expression, which made Akito smile at her in turn. He had stopped walking now, and Haruhi was only a few centimeters away from him. She watched as his eyes brightened even more as he bent down slightly.

"Haruhi Fujioka, you are one hell of a woman," he stated before closing the tantalizingly small gap between them and kissing her.

Except something was different about it this time.

Maybe it had been the wine and her tired mental state, but when Haruhi had kissed Akito at the ball, it had felt like absolute bliss. Now, Haruhi's mind was thrown back to a very drunken night over two years ago when she had kissed someone else.

Someone who looked a lot like Akito.

Someone who had been so slammed he never did remember he had kissed her.

But then, Akito shifted slightly, and Haruhi's mind was overwhelmed by the feel of him. It was different, yes, but it was still more than pleasant. Haruhi willingly allowed Akito to pull her against his chest and wrap his arms a little tighter around her. Haruhi, meanwhile, slipped her arms up his sides, her hand tracing his shoulder blades before messing his hair up even more.

Just as Akito began to trace her lips with his tongue, they were interrupted.

"Oh, sorry, sweeties!" called a man dressed in drag. He and his three friends appeared to be good-natured, but thoroughly drunk.

"It's no problem," Haruhi said, flashing her natural host smile.

"Oh," squealed one, who appeared to be a transvestite. "They're such a cute couple!"

Another one giggled. "Yuki, don't bother them. Just go back to what you were doing. Sorry us old ladies disturbed your happy little make out session!"

The party of drag queens and transvestites began walking down the street again.

Haruhi turned back to Akito, about to ask him if they could head home now, and caught a glimpse of his expression.

She had never seen him look so annoyed by something. Normally he seemed like an easygoing guy, one who got on well with most everybody. Haruhi gently placed her hand on his arm, trying to bring him back—he looked like he had drifted elsewhere.

"Akito-san, is everything okay?" she said softly.

"I'm fine Haruhi," he said, snapping back into himself. "I just don't approve of people who dress in drag. It seems rather disgraceful."

_What did he just say?_ Haruhi thought, flabbergasted.

Akito misread her shocked expression. "Oh, not you," he said quickly. "You were in high school, and it was more of a game than anything. I mean people who dress in drag as part of their . . . lifestyle," Akito finished, as if 'lifestyle' was not the word he wanted to use. "Transvestites and professional drag queens . . . they are people who make their living off of it, and it just seems so disgraceful, don't you think?"

Luckily, Akito didn't expect a response as he led her back towards the waiting limo, and Haruhi didn't offer another word of conversation the entire way back to her apartment.

When the limo pulled up to her apartment complex, Haruhi darted out of the car and up to the door so fast Akito didn't have a chance to say goodnight.

Haruhi promptly locked the door and dialed an all-too-familiar phone number, ready to give _someone _an earful.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, what'd you think? There's now going to be some Kyoya, the Garden Party, a fantastic post-Garden Party scene featuring a jealous Akito and a crazy happy Kyoya, and then some more Kyoya in the chapters to come. I will try to update for my other story, _The Broken Hearts Club_, tomorrow, if I can. No updating Saturday as I will be out of town. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I may be holding a certain Ootori hostage, but that does not mean I own OHSHC.**

**So, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it, but if you don't let me know. I may rewrite it. Still, Chapter 7 will fast forward to the Saturday of the Garden Party, in which there will be an Akito-Kyoya standoff because I've been planning it since I started this thing.**

**Also, I will be updating for _The Broken Hearts Club _either Thursday or Friday, most likely Friday.**

**Please, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Haruhi and an Ootori**

**Chapter 6**

"Hello?" a smooth voice answered on the other end of the phone.

"Kyoya Ootori, be at my house in fifteen minutes or die," Haruhi snapped across the line.

"Tsk, tsk. Threatening the head of the Ootori zaibatsu? Not a smart move, is it Haruhi?"

"Kyoya, I wasn't afraid of you in school, I'm not afraid of you now." Haruhi was practically yelling at him through the telephone. "Just get the hell over here, I need to shout at you in person!"

"What a tempting offer," Kyoya remarked with more than a hint of sarcasm. "Be that as it may, I will be at your apartment in ten minutes." Haruhi listened as the phone clicked off and her conversation with Kyoya ended.

Haruhi moved around her apartment, grumbling incoherently as she changed into a pair of sweatpants and a cut-off t-shirt. She paused in front of the mirror, and her eyebrows scrunched together as she realized that neither the sweatpants not the t-shirt were actually hers.

The hosts had left clothes at her house over the years—through various occasions of late nights out where they wound up crashing in her apartment or when they stayed with her during a storm—and more often than not they never retrieved the forgotten clothes.

Curious, Haruhi looked through her wardrobe, which the twins had taken the time to organize and restock with new clothes. Every time the twins deemed her clothes outdated, they swapped the clothing in her room for their latest designs, leaving only Haruhi's comfort clothing—the type of outfits that none of the hosts would ever let her wear outside of her apartment.

Haruhi looked through her comfort clothing and realized that not a single article was originally hers. There were several sets of exercise pants and oversized shirts that Mori and Honey had slept in and left behind. Also, multiple designer sweatshirts, jackets, and denim jeans had been tucked away in the corner of her closet, courtesy of the twins. Tamaki had left her a bizarre range of costumes and period getups, some of which were actually quite comfortable.

Then, Haruhi's eyes were caught by a large selection of button-down dress shirts and ties.

_Kyoya. What am I going to do?_

Slowly, Haruhi sank down onto her bed, her gaze locked on the button-down shirts. Kyoya would be there any minute, so it made no sense for her to shrug out of the t-shirt she was wearing and into a light blue dress shirt, but she did. She rolled back the sleeves that hung down past her fingertips and buttoned it up to the second-to-top button. As she finished redressing, the door opened, and she heard Kyoya's voice call out to her.

"Haruhi, where are you? I thought you wanted to shout at me some more."

Haruhi flew out of her bedroom and straight into Kyoya.

"Owe, owe! Haruhi, why are you hitting me?"

"Why didn't you tell me your brother is a hateful bastard?" Haruhi grunted as she pounded against his arm with her small fists.

"Well, I thought that was rather obvious," Kyoya muttered, grabbing Haruhi's hands in his own. "Now, would you like to explain to me what happened tonight to grant you such an unimpressive epiphany? Preferably without acts of violence being inflicted upon me?"

Haruhi brushed past Kyoya and began to go about brewing tea in a very angry manner. While she did, she relayed to Kyoya what had happened on her date with Akito. She told him about the twins helping her find something to wear, how nice dinner had been, the fun she'd had walking through the night festival with Aktio, everything right down to the kiss and its interruption.

"So this cross-dresser and his friends stumble into us, and it's clear they've had too much to drink, but they were still being perfectly nice. They made some comments about what a cute couple we were and how attractive Akito was, then went on their way. Well, then Akito started saying all these terrible things about cross-dressers, drag queens, transvestites. He insulted me and my dad!" Haruhi raved. "How could you not know about his opinion? Why didn't you tell me? Or tell him about my dad? Something! Do you have any idea how awful I felt when he said those things? What, were you just waiting for everything to fall apart?"

She whirled on him as she finished her rant, the tea kettle whistling in the background. Haruhi ignored it and so did Kyoy. After a minute had passed, Kyoya removed the teapot from the stove and turned to face Haruhi. He inspected her carefully before opening his mouth.

"Haruhi, is that my shirt?"

Haruhi resumed hitting him.

"Alright, alright, I'll be serious," he lamented. Haruhi slumped against the kitchen counter and let out a breath. Kyoya watched as her breath blew her bangs out of her eyes. "When did you get that haircut? Ah, right, serious," Kyoya amended as Haruhi slit her eyes angrily at him. "Well, if it's any consolation, I did not know Akito had any opinion, positive or otherwise, regarding drag queens and the like."

"I find that hard to believe," Haruhi commented. "How could you not know your brother hates a not-so-small portion of the population?" she asked incredulously.

Kyoya shrugged his shoulders. "I lost track of who my brother hated somewhere around age four. At this particular stage in my life I just assume Akito-san hates everyone in Japan and the poverty-stricken occupants of Russia."

"Kyoya!" Haruhi cried in exasperation. "You're supposed to be serious!"

"I am being serious. Haruhi, there is a reason I don't get along with my brothers, Aktio-san in particular," Kyoya told her. Then, in a different tone of voice, one that was softer and more serious, "If I had had any notion about his stance on cross-dressing, I would have warned you."

"Yeah, I know," Haruhi sniffed. Without warning, Haruhi flung herself at Kyoya again. He thought she was going to start hitting him again, but instead she was hugging him. Kyoya awkwardly reached over to wrap one of his arms around Haruhi's waist, the other around her shoulders.

"Come on," Kyoya said. "Let's go to you room. I think you need to lie down."

* * *

Kyoya sat down on the bed next to Haruhi's sprawled out body and handed her a cup of tea. Haruhi drank her tea in silence, barely raising her head to do so. It was clear to Kyoya that Haruhi was tired. It was late, and she had work the next day. He knew he ought to leave her to sleep, but she looked so . . . so very _tempting_.

The sight of Haruhi wearing his dress shirt, even if it was with a pair of Honey's old sweatpants, sent chills up his spine and conjured other images of Haruhi in his shirt, in his bed _not_ in his shirt . . . he cut his eyes away from her, worried about just how distracting he found Haruhi.

"Kyoya," Haruhi whispered. "You can spend the night, if you want. I think I'd feel betted if you did. Tonight was kind of a miserable disaster."

Kyoya quickly smothered the fluttery happiness that filled his chest at her words. "I suppose I could. I might want to borrow something to wear for the night. It seems you have a decent collection of men's clothes. I supposed some habits die hard," he teased.

Haruhi swung a blind whack at his chest with her hand, and the touch of her palm on his body sent a jolt of electricity through him.

_Just because she's wearing your shirt and invited you to spend the night does not mean _that_, _Kyoya reminded himself. _She is your friend, you are her friend. She had a bad night and that's all._

"I think the black sweatpants in the bottom drawer are yours from the time you were playing basketball to get that new client and came here afterwards," Haruhi commented helpfully.

Kyoya got off the bed and checked the dresser. The pair of sweatpants was in fact his. The Ootori zaibatsu logo on the pant leg confirmed it.

Kyoya pulled off his dress slacks and changed into the sweatpants. While he changed he called over to Haruhi, who remained draped across the bed, her eyes closed. "What about a shirt?"

"I don't know, yours is pretty comfortable," she replied, and Kyoya watched as her lips turned up in smile.

"That's because it's twice your size. But I suppose it will do for the night," Kyoya retorted, sliding under the covers. "Are you comfortable?" he asked, telling himself that it was common courtesy, not anything special because it was Haruhi.

"I'm comfortable. I'm still upset, though." She paused for a second before continuing. "Tonight really sucked," she laughed bitterly.

Kyoya looked at her across the bed. She made a small lump under the covers as she curled up on her side to face him, her arms tucked around her sides. He couldn't stop the words that tumbled out of his mouth.

"Haruhi, why did you agree to go out with my brother? And I don't mean to the Garden Party. Why would you want to date Akito-san? You barely know him."

He watched her bite her lip and resisted the insane urge to kiss her. But he wanted an answer, so he waited and did not move to touch her.

Haruhi lifted her gaze to his before answering. "I'm twenty-four. Most twenty-four year-olds are looking for a relationship, aren't they?" she asked rhetorically. "I've got a job I love, a decent apartment, and I just thought it'd be nice if I had someone to come home to, you know? Someone I could be happy with." Her eyes dropped down to Kyoya's hand, which was resting on one of the pillows.

"And my brother fits that description?" Kyoya questioned, not fully believing Haruhi's logic.

She sighed. "Maybe I should try online dating."

Images of Haruhi sitting through a date with someone a computer had matched her up with made Kyoya laugh. "Haruhi, I hardly think you have the patience for online dating. And since when are you so desperate to find someone to be married off to?"

"I'm not desperate to be married," Haruhi denied. "I just want . . . I mean, I just think it'd be nice to have someone special in my life. Do you have a problem with that?"

Kyoya was capture once more by Haruhi's eyes. "I do not have any problem with you having a man in your life. However, you need to pick a better man than my brother."

"Oh?" Haruhi quirked her eyebrow at him. "I thought Ootoris were perfect. How am I supposed to do better than the most sought after man in all of Japan?"

"Second most sought after," Kyoya corrected. "I believe that magazine named a different Ootori the most eligible bachelor in Japan."

Haruhi snorted. "Who? Yuiichi and your dad are both married. Oh, let me guess," she continued. "Tamaki tried the whole, 'I was adopted by Yoshio Ootori' thing again. If he keeps that up, Renge will never agree to go out with him."

_She has got to be the most oblivious girl I've ever met._ "I wasn't talking about Tamaki either, Haruhi," Kyoya clarified. He steeled himself before continuing. "I was talking about myself," Kyoya told her, watching as her eyes widened.

_Damn it,_ he thought briefly before he kissed her.

* * *

Haruhi was too stunned to move when Kyoya more or less implied that he wanted to be with her. Be with her as in date her. She had remained frozen when he moved towards her, when he slid his hand across her waist, sending sparks across her skin through his dress shirt which she was wearing. When he brushed his lips against hers, though, she did move.

She didn't stop Kyoya as he deepened the kiss, but rather she encouraged it.

Haruhi slid across the remaining space to press herself against Kyoya's chest, her hands roaming across his torso and down his abdominal muscles, finally coming to rest against his hips. She pulled his legs to hers, intertwining them dangerously. Kyoya, for his part, Haruhi noted, seemed to be enjoying the kiss.

Kyoya dipped his tongue into her mouth, searching, questioning. Haruhi responded by grazing his lips with her teeth, biting down on his lower lip. She was rewarded by Kyoya moaning into her mouth. He tightened his arms around her, and Haruhi used their tangled legs as leverage to move herself closer to him. Her hands worked to unbutton his shirt while he trailed kisses from her mouth to her shoulder, making her gasp when he hit a sensitive spot on her jawline.

He must have realized she had a weak spot, because Haruhi was soon gasping into Kyoya's intoxicating smelling hair as he nibbled and sucked at her sweet spot.

"Kyoya," she mewled, unable to stop herself from sounding so breathless, which she was.

"Yes, Haruhi?" he growled against her skin. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked before tracing her collarbone with his tongue and his lips. His right hand trailed feather-soft down her neck, eliciting a shiver and a moan.

"No, I want you to stop playing around," she gasped. Haruhi pushed her hips against Kyoya's and moved her mouth to the part of his chest that was exposed. Kyoya hissed through his teeth, making Haruhi smile as she trailed her lips lightly down his chest and back up.

"Want me to stop?" she teased.

"Damn it, Haruhi," Kyoya bit out as he pulled her mouth to his as if he was unable to breathe without the connection. Haruhi gasped into Kyoya's mouth, her head dizzied by the smell of him, like mint and very expensive, very nice cologne.

Kyoya's scent was so much stronger up close. It was always pleasant and somewhat mind-numbing, but dear god, with him wrapped around her like this! She was breathing heavily, trying to take as much of him in as she could even as Kyoya caressed her shoulders and pulled enticingly at her lower lip.

She reveled in the moment as Kyoya tied their tongues together, slipping his hands under Haruhi's shirt, making her gasp again, their mouths separating briefly. Haruhi tilted her head back and allowed Kyoya to assault her neck with his mouth. She arched up into him, running her fingers through his dark hair, which was ten times softer then Akito's. Haruhi could tell she was panting as Kyoya's lips traveled lower and lower till his head was nearly at her breasts.

She knew she ought to tell him to stop, to ask what they were doing, to make them take things slower. But he was unbuttoning her top and she didn't want him to stop. So she raked her fingernails down his back and dragged him down against her instead.

Haruhi was filled with Kyoya—the scent of him, the _feel of him_ as his hand traveled over her body and his lips and tongue brushed against her skin hungrily seeking _more_. Haruhi let her own tongue slide out to meet with his, tasting him like she hadn't done since—

The memories slammed in front of her eyes like she had just hit some sort of psyche wall. Haruhi shoved Kyoya off her without a word, dumping him on the floor.

She looked down at him on the ground. He looked momentarily confused before straightening himself out, including changing his expression to one of cool detachment.

"I apologize, Haruhi. I did not mean to be so forward," he remarked, not letting a slip of emotion show through his mask. This act infuriated Haruhi.

"Apologize? _Forward?_ Kyoya, is this the first time you kissed me?" she demanded.

"Of course it is. When else would I have made such a hasty decision?"

Haruhi would have been less surprised if he had slapped her across the face. He might as well have, for all intents and purposes.

Haruhi fought back tears as she replied. "Two years ago. After Hikaru, Kaoru, and I graduated from University. You and the other guys stayed at Tamaki's after I'd left, but you came over late, drunk," Haruhi whispered and wiped at her eyes. "You started saying all these things about how much I meant to you, and then you kissed me. And I kissed you back. You fell asleep after stumbling into my bedroom. Then in the morning you didn't remember anything. Before we continue, I just want to know that's not going to happen again. I," she stuttered a bit. "I can't have that happen again, Kyoya."

She lifter her eyes to meet Kyoya's but couldn't. His glasses were reflecting the moonlight in such a manner that she couldn't see his dark grey eyes. He remained quiet too long for Haruhi's liking.

"Kyoya?" she prompted softly.

"If you don't want me to hurt you, then perhaps we should remain friends. I—I don't think a relationship between the two of us is wise."

Haruhi felt her heart freeze in her chest. He was rejecting her. She should have known she wasn't good enough for the great Kyoya Ootori, but to have him tell her, after so many years, hurt more than she had ever anticipated. Sure she was good enough to be his amusing little commoner friend, but anything more was beyond the almighty Shadow King.

Hurt flashed across her face, and she hoped Kyoya hadn't noticed.

"Fine," she choked out in a strained voice. "We're friends, just get out." She couldn't look at him or be near him, not when he was breaking her heart.

"Haruhi, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" she hissed at him. "Because I have to say, Kyoya, I don't think I can take anymore disappointment from the men of the Ootori family."

"Haruhi, you are one of my best friends," Kyoya started, and Haruhi braced herself. "And you are a very attractive woman, but I don't think I am what you are looking for in a . . . boyfriend."

"You just said you were, before we started all . . . this," Haruhi interjected, waving her hand around in an attempt to illustrate "this," meaning the kissing.

Kyoya sighed, and Haruhi narrowed her eyes. _Was he annoyed by her?_ She thought, outraged.

"Like I said, you are very attractive. Besides, you went out with my brother—"

But before Kyoya could finish Haruhi cut him off. She couldn't remember being this furious with Kyoya.

"So my feelings are just part of some contest between you and your brother? God, Kyoya, can't you stop trying to beat out Akito-san for just one second?!" she shouted. She shook her head. "That's it, get out. Get the hell out of my apartment right now! I don't want to see you or speak to you for a very long time, you bastard!"

As she shouted she flung open her bedroom door and shoved Kyoya out.

"You are being ridiculous," Kyoya reprimanded, resisting Haruhi's efforts to throw him out of her apartment.

"Kyoya Ootori, if you do not leave my house in the next two seconds, I will call Mori and have him drag you out of here. You know full well Mori likes me better than you, so you know he'll do it."

Haruhi squared her shoulders under Kyoya's glare. "Fine," he said tersely. "I'm leaving. I suppose this proves we really would make a terrible couple."

The only response Haruhi could think of as Kyoya made to walk out the door of her apartment was to open the door and slam it shut behind him.

Then she fell to the floor in tears.

It really had been a terrible night for Haruhi Fujioka.

* * *

**Author's Note: I do hope you liked this chapter because it took me forever, but it was a rough enough chapter for me that I can't judge my own ability. I kind of think it turned out okay, but not as great as I was hoping. Please, send in a review with any thoughts on the chapter and what I might be able to do to improve the story (besides adding in a three-way between Haruhi, Kyoya, and Akito, because that thought _has_ crossed my mind, and I just don't think I can fit it. Sorry, guys!). Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating in a while! I was crazy busy this weekend with grad parties, and I was working Monday/Tuesday. I do have the next chapter of _The Broken Hearts Club_ set to post tomorrow, it just needs editing.**

**I do not own OHSHC, but I really wish I did.**

**We've got Akito and Haruhi, Part 1 of the Garden Party, and a jealous Kyoya. Please, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Haruhi and an Ootori**

**Chapter 7**

There was a very loud knocking sound coming from Haruhi's apartment door, and she had been ignoring it for a good ten minutes. Given that the Garden Party started in an hour and she hadn't answered or returned any phone calls from the Ootori residence, she had a good idea who was outside, set to breakdown her apartment door.

And then there was shouting in addition to the banging on her door.

Haruhi slammed the pot she had been cleaning into the sink, sending water and soap bubbles flying in the process. She ran one rubber-gloved hand through her hair before spinning around and heading towards her front door.

"Haruhi," the voice on the other side called. "You haven't answered any of my calls, and if you really do not want to attend the Garden Party with me, then you could have at least said so. I don't know what I've said to upset you, but if you could—"

Haruhi flung the door open, stopping Akito mid-sentence. She watched him take in her appearance, clearly startled to see the glamorous girl from the Ootoris' announcement ball and dinner the other night dressed in a pair of men's sweatpants and a button-down shirt, a bandana in her hair and rubber gloves going up to her elbows. Haruhi didn't realize that she also had soap bubbles in her wildly disarrayed hair.

"—If you could please give me a second chance," Akito finished. "What are you wearing?"

She slit her eyes and made to shut the door in his face, but Akito slid his foot in the door and pried it open with his shoulder. The movement forced Haruhi to stumble backwards in a hurry to avoid falling over. Still, she lost her balance and would have fallen had Akito not instinctively reached out and gripped her shoulders to steady her.

"Why are you angry with me?" he asked her once he was sure she was stable.

Haruhi brushed herself off nervously, her emotions agitated once again with Akito standing so close to her.

"And really, what are you wearing?" Akito added, taking in her appearance once more.

In a rush, Harhui stepped back from him, trying to put some _distance _between herself and the second eldest Ootori brother.

"I'm wearing what I always wear when I clean. And yes," she told him. "I clean my own apartment. I don't want a maid or any help, and I don't need it no matter how much the guys insist that I do."

Akito caught on to her last few words. "Is that why you're angry? Did one of the 'guys' say something to you? Do . . . do the hosts not want us to see each other?"

Haruhi was set to have a fit. She couldn't handle Akito right now, or ever possibly. She had been avoiding any sort of confrontation with him and the hosts for the past few days, and she was most decidedly not willing to change that pattern.

"The hosts aren't thrilled, but they wouldn't get in the way—"

"Really? Because I've received numerous phone calls from Suoh, the Hitachiins, both Morinozukas, and the elder Haninozuka regarding our relationship. Surprisingly Kyoya hasn't said anything to me since before our date night—"

If Akito noticed Haruhi tense up at his brother's name, he didn't acknowledge it.

"—if you don't want to go to the party with me because you're worried about their reaction, well, I thought you didn't care what other people thought—"

Haruhi cut him off. "I don't care what other people think. I do care about what my friends think, though, since they're my _friends_," Haruhi stressed. "And they're fine with us, but there's not going to be an us," Haruhi explained, her voice rising at the end.

"Why not?" Akito interrupted.

"Because you hate cross-dressers!" she screamed at him. Her eyes flew wide when she realized she had screamed at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell," she whispered.

Akito, she realized, was analyzing her, his eyes scanning her, searching for something. "You won't date me because I hate cross-dressers," he said like he was trying out the sound of the words altogether in one sentence. Haruhi nodded. "Very well," Akito continued. "I will work to revise my opinion, and you can present an argument to change my mind." He smiled at her. "I hear you're an excellent debater."

"Akito-san," Haruhi addressed him. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please, Haruhi. Give it a chance. If you still hate me by the end of the Garden Party, then we never have to go out again. What do you say?"

Haruh deliberated. _Nothing's going to happen with Kyoya_, she told herself. _And if Akito really is sorry . . . If he's really willing to keep an open mind . . . He _is_ handsome . . ._

"Okay," she whispered. "Just let me clean up?"

Akito nodded his head so vigorously that Haruhi started to laugh as she headed off to her room.

* * *

_Wow, there are more cameras here than usual_, Haruhi thought. She kept her eyes moving, trying to take in her surroundings. She let Akito guide her, his arm bent at the elbow with her hand placed just above the crook in his arm.

Haruhi did her best to block out the questions the reporters were shouting at the two of them, but some of them couldn't help but catch her attention.

"Are you two an item now?"

"Mr. Ootori, is there an engagement on the way?"

"Of all the women chasing you, why the lawyer?"

"What happened to you and the youngest Ootori? Miss Fujioka!"

Haruhi's head was spinning. Normally she handled the questions just fine—she had the paparazzi routine down pat. This time, however, she was not attending a high society event with an old high school friend, and the media had picked up on that fact.

The reminder that Kyoya normally accompanied her to the Garden Party was reinforced by the last reporter's question, and Haruhi wasn't sure whether she ought to be annoyed or not.

She chose to be annoyed, but she also chose to hide it. Instead, she smiled politely at the reporters as she and Akito walked through the gates to Korakuen Garden, the most beautiful garden in Japan.

Akito leaned down slightly and whispered in her ear. "You look gorgeous, by the way. Although, the rubber gloves were quite an accessory. Shame they didn't match your dress."

Haruhi stifled a laugh at the idea of her wearing her dish cleaning gloves to the event. She didn't realize the direction in which Akito was walking until it was too late. All of a sudden she was caught up in a massive hug between two identically dresses people.

"Haru-chan!" a small voice cried, and Haruhi was glomped by a third, shorter person.

"What the—!" was all Haruhi managed to get out before she was lifted unceremoniously into the air, a flash of golden blonde hair catching her eye. There were too many voices shouting incoherent sentences for Haruhi to be able to make out what anyone was saying.

"Alright, that's enough. You're causing a scene," instructed an ice cold voice.

Indeed, several of the well-dressed people surrounding the group was staring as the Suoh heir spun the petite brunette around in the air.

Haruhi was dropped to the ground, and she almost fell over backwards. However, a long pair of muscular arms caught her and set her properly on her feet. Turning her head, Haruhi smiled up at her tall, dark savior. "Thank you, Mori," she said.

He ruffled her hair in response.

The rest of the hosts were gathered around Haruhi, and each one had a ridiculous grin on their face. Well, all of them except Kyoya.

"Where have you been, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, not without concern.

"Yeah, we must've called you twenty different times. Why didn't you answer your phone?" Hikaru inquired.

"Well," Akito put in. "It's good to know you weren't just avoiding my phone calls."

"Why would you avoid Akito-san's phone calls, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. Then, more hysterically, "Did you not have fun on your date? I will not allow—"

"Oh, shut it, Tamaki. The date was fine. Akito-san just said something he didn't realize would upset me. We talked it through, though, and it's all okay now."

Honey looked up at them with big brown eyes, curious. "What did you say to Haru-chan?" he asked Akito, the slightest hint of his threatening voice showing through.

"Mitsukuni," Mori warned his cousin not to pry.

"I was unaware of Haruhi's father's life preferences, and made a few crass comments about cross-dressing," Akito answered Honey's question. "I apologized, and we have made a deal. Our relationship shall be contingent on the success or failure of this date."

Akito's eyes locked on Kyoya, who was using his glasses to shield his expression from view.

"I have to say, dear brother, I'm a little put out with you for not telling me. This whole situation could have been avoided."

The hosts tensed as they watched the Ootori brothers square off in preparation for a verbal battle.

"I never considered the information to be pertinent to your endeavors. I assumed Haruhi would tell you herself in time. It never occurred to me you might make any sort of derogatory statement during your time with Haruhi. Such a social gaffe is usually warned against in etiquette training, is it not?" Kyoya countered his older brother's subtle accusation.

"Haruhi, do you have a problem with a person expressing their opinion on the first date, no matter how uneducated a conclusion it might be?" Akito directedthe question to Haruhi, but his gaze never left Kyoya.

"I have a problem with them being unintelligent or arrogant, but if you really believe something, I think it's better your partner knows it right off," Haruhi said, straightforward as always. "But for the record, I'm still not all that happy with you."

"Noted," both Ootori brothers said in unison.

They looked at the each other, one in confusion, the other in fury.

"What have you done to upset Haruhi?" Akito wondered.

"Nothing," Kyoya answered quickly. "I'm just used to her being angry with me about something or other."

Haruhi glared at Kyoya, and Kyoya tapped his glasses back into place, eliciting an almost inaudible growl from Haruhi. Akito, however, caught the exchange and glanced between the two suspiciously.

* * *

Akito was sitting next to Haruhi at their table. Lunch had just been served. The other hosts were seated two tables away from the pair, and Akito and Haruhi were sitting with two married lawyers and a pair of businessmen Akito knew from university.

At one point Haruhi was deep in conversation with the married lawyers. Akito's eyes had wandered from the debating businessmen to Haruhi, who looked radiant in the silver-grey dress she wore.

She really was quite beautiful, Akito couldn't help but think. What may have started out as a gameplay with his younger brother had turned into something a bit more . . . interesting. Haruhi Fujioka, as it turned out, was more than a pretty face and more than a lawyer. She was loved by many of the well-to-do families in high society. Several business associates had approached Akito to inquire about his relationship with the young, up-and-coming lawyer, and of those more than half had agreed to a meeting with an Ootori Group representative because of her presence next to Akito.

As a future Ootori in-law, Haruhi provided a great deal of merit. It made sense to Akito that his father would want her to be part of the family. Akito could also see what drew Kyoya to her. She may have been a commoner when Kyoya met her, but she was tenacious and vibrant and brilliant. Akito was sure that Kyoya appreciated Haruhi more than he would ever let on. Perhaps he ought to step aside and let Kyoya have his chance.

Then again, Kyoya had had eight odd years to make a move.

A silent battle was playing in Akito's head as he watched Haruhi smile and chat with their table companions. He had never been on very good terms with his brothers; the competition had been too intense between the three Ootori brothers. It had died down after Yuuichi had declared his intention to remain in the medical field, leaving the business aspects to his brothers. And while Akito had never craved to be the heir the way Kyoya had, when he realized that his father had never even considered him because of his overly-social reputation . . .

Akito became aware of Haruhi calling his name.

"Yes, dear?" he answered automatically.

Haruhi gave him a funny little smile. "Dear?" she mused.

Akito let out a small laugh. "Sorry, my, uh, previous dates usually liked pet names. I'm sorry," he reiterated.

"It's fine, really," Haruhi assured him. "Actually, it's kind of nice. I never liked the nicknames the hosts gave me. But 'dear,' well, it's kind of sweet. It paints a nice picture," she finished. Akito loved the blush that spread across Haruhi's cheeks as she admitted the last bit.

"Well, then, _dear_," Akito emphasized, making Haruhi's eyes crinkle with laughter. "Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to," Haruhi answered, her lips turning up at the ends and her eyes shining.

Akito couldn't help but smile back at her.

* * *

Kyoya watched as his brother bent down to whisper something in Haruhi's ear. He wanted to break something when he saw Haruhi shiver and smile enticingly up _at_ _his brother_.

He had kissed her for god's sake!

They had been in her bed, kissing. She had almost driven him crazy that night. And what had she meant when she said they'd kissed before? Surely he'd remember that. But then, what about her reaction? She had shoved him away and asked if he was serious. Didn't she know how much he wanted her?

Kyoya had spent the past eight years chasing after her, waiting patiently for his friends' feelings to fade. Tamaki, thankfully, had never realized his feelings for her, and eventually they had disappeared. Kyoya was well aware that if Tamaki had tried, he could have easily won Haruhi's heart. The twins had never been serious luckily, and they had most determinedly become her best friends. Honey had never been interested in Haruhi in _that_ way, but Mori, Kyoya was sure, had been.

After a while, the hosts had happily become Haruhi's best friends, but Kyoya had always wanted Haruhi to be _his_, just as he wanted to be _hers_. It had been nearly a decade, and his feelings for the small girl remained steady.

Kyoya was in love with Haruhi. He had been for ages, and Haruhi never seemed to notice that he was nicer to her than anyone else. What more did it take?

Haruhi, Kyoya knew, was a rarity. She was more adorable than any other girl without even trying. Unlike most of the girls that ran in high society's social circles Haruhi was brainy. She loved school and her career, and she would never give it up, not for anything. Kyoya could respect that; he felt the same way, after all.

Watching Akito and Haruhi dance, watching her lean against Akito's chest like that . . . he wanted to be sick. What was Haruhi doing with his brother? The whole thing contradicted several of Kyoya's preset goals for how his life was supposed to turn out.

He was twenty-five. He was supposed to be owner of the Ootori zaibatsu. Check. He was supposed to be engaged to one Haruhi Fujioka. Miserable failure.

Kyoya felt his stomach tighten and his hands clench into fists as Haruhi reached up on her tiptoes to kiss Akito's cheek. When Akito turned his head slightly to capture her lips with his, Kyoya couldn't keep watching.

Not two feet away was the heiress to a small but profitable banking company, no connection to the Ootori Group at all. A night with her would be completely harmless.

His feet carried him towards her and his mouth opened on its own volition.

"Hello. You are Miss Hanami, are you not?"

The dark haired girl smiled up at him, batting her eyelashes for good measure. "Yes, I am," she said, her breathy voice grating on Kyoya's nerves.

He persevered, despite his annoyance.

"Would you care to dance?"

Her brown eyes were similar to Haruhi's, but she would never be Haruhi. No one could replace Haruhi, but Kyoya could at least try distracting himself. One night was all Kyoya was looking for. A distraction from the fact that Akito was sure to be spending the night at Haruhi's apartment, a thought that filled Kyoya with a hot, molten rage and a deep, indescribable sadness all at once.

"With the great Kyoya Oootori-san? I wouldn't dream of saying no."

_I am going to hell_, Kyoya thought. But he pushed the thought away when he caught the sight of Haruhi burying her face into Akito's chest, her smile disappearing into the fabric of his jacket as Akito looked happily down at Haruhi.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! The next one, which I am really looking forward to, will contain some very fluffy KyoyaxHaruhi and an upset Akito-because Akito's going to walk in on something. This juicy tidbit should fit into the next chapter the way I have it paced in my head.**

**Anyways, please review! Also, thanks to those who have reviewed (Keep it up!) and those who have followed/favorited the story. You guys are awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Bisco Hatori remains a goddess because she owns OHSHC. I am a Plebeian who owns nothing.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters! It's appreciated more than you realize! I try to consider all feedback given to me within the confines of my carefully formulated plans for the story (you know, the plans I make up as I go). If you do have ideas, shoot them out, and I'll see what I can do. For the record though, I do not plan for anything ridiculously drastic or a pregnant Haruhi in this story-maybe another story.**

**For now, please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Haruhi and an Ootori**

**Chapter 8**

Haruhi was sitting on the low stone wall that bordered a section of the garden. She was leaning back into Akito's chest as they looked up and the darkening sky, waiting for the fireworks display. Not too far away were Hikaru and Kaoru, who were romancing the Shoukoujin sisters. Akito pointed out Tamaki and Renge arguing about something, which made Haruhi laugh.

"They've been arguing with each other since they met back in high school."

"Really? Renge-san has always seemed so . . . energetic?" Akito offered for lack of a better adjective.

"Yeah, that's one way of looking at it," Haruhi commented as a smile spread across her face. "But the other hosts have bets on when Tamaki will finally pop the question."

"And you?" Akito inquired. "Have you made a bet on Tamaki's proposal date?"

She turned her head and smiled up at him. "No, I'm banking on Renge asking Tamaki."

Akito chuckled. "I can definitely see that happening, knowing what I do of the pair."

He wrapped his arms around Haruhi, his fingers trailing across her waist, tickling her slightly. It felt wonderfully unsettling. Haruhi slipped her hands around Akito's, which here resting against his stomach. "This is nice," she murmured.

"I take that to mean I'm forgiven?" Akito whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin and brushing against her hair.

Haruhi tucked a small, sly smile away. "Not quite, but you're almost there," she told him, lifting their intertwined hands up to her chest and brushing her lips against his fingers.

She was rewarded by Akito ducking down and pressing his lips to the base of her throat. Haruhi sighed and rested against him, tilting her head so that his lips were free to roam along her neck. The whole affair was rather enjoyable, but the couple's coupling was quickly interrupted by the two eldest hosts.

Honey threw himself at the pair and landed in Haruhi's lap. The short blonde quickly jumped up, pulling Haruhi with him, babbling a mile a minute as he tugged her away from Akito. Haruhi took a moment to try and register what her friend was saying, but he was talking so fast . . .

"I-know-you-like-Akito-san-but-you-can't-abandon-y our-friends-Haru-chan-so-you've-got-to-sit-with-Ta kashi-and-me-'kay?" Honey said in one breath at top speed.

Haruhi stared at him blankly before managing a response.

"That's okay, Honey. I kind of want to spend tonight with Akito-kun. But if you want, we can all hang out tomorrow. Call me and we'll get lunch tomorrow afternoon, okay?" Haruhi told him as she headed back towards where Akito was sitting. "Just because I have a boyfriend I'm not going to forget about you guys, promise!"

Haruhi didn't notice Honey exchange a sad glance with Mori, who was standing a few paces away.

* * *

"Mitsukuni," Mori started. "You did not have to take such a direct approach."

"B-but, I mean, Did—didn't you see them?" Honey stuttered back.

"Yes. You did not have to jump into her lap like that."

"I had to get Haru-chan away from him, though! They don't belong together!" Honey cried in anguish. "Haru-chan's supposed to be with Kyo-chan. No one else can make him smile like she does except for Tamaki, but Tamaki's supposed to be with Renge!"

Mori chose to ignore Honey's allusion to Tamaki and Kyoya becoming a couple. "Haruhi will find happiness her own way. We cannot force her into anything she does not want to be part of."

Honey pouted. "We _could_, it just might make her a little upset. Are you okay with Haruhi calling Akito-san her boyfriend? I thought you wanted Kyo-chan and Haru-chan to be together, too."

"I do think Haruhi would be good for Kyoya. But she seems happy with Akito-san, and right now I think she is angry at Kyoya. If she and Kyoya are going to be a couple, he needs to talk to her. We can only do so much for them."

"I know," Honey sighed. "We can only do so much, after all. I just want Haru-chan to be happy, and Akito-san is going to hurt her."

"He might," Mori consented. "But I think Kyoya might beat him to it."

As Mori spoke he pointed in the direction of the side gate. Honey's eyes followed his gesture to find Kyoya leading a wealthy banker's daughter through the side gate and past the unknowing press. The two cousins were grateful that Akito was distracting Haruhi, pointing up at the sky where the first fireworks were being released.

Haruhi didn't see Kyoya sneaking off with a girl, the type of girl who was all too willing to please the Ootori heir. Mori and Honey, however, did notice Kyoya and his companion, and they were not happy about it.

They knew Haruhi had started crushing on Kyoya back in University.

They knew Kyoya had fallen for Haruhi back in high school.

They did not know, however, why the youngest Ootori brother was being such an idiot by allowing his brother to run off with the girl.

"I'm going to kill him myself," Honey growled.

"I will not hold you back," Mori chimed in.

Mori and Honey had always been protective of Haruhi, the little sister neither of them had ever had. Kyoya might be their friend, but they weren't about to let him trifle with Haruhi.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru might have been flirting with the Shoukoujin sisters, but they were nothing if not excellent multi-taskers. As they put on the old brotherly love act for the sisters, they kept a careful eye on Haruhi and Akito at all times. Haruhi was their best friend, had been since their first year of high school. There was no way in hell that Hikaru and Kaoru were about to let Haruhi get her heart broken by the Ootori boy, regardless of which Ootori boy it was. Akito was romancing her and Kyoya was . . . thoroughly failing at wooing her it would seem.

Kaoru had pointed out to his brother that Haruhi and Kyoya had been acting off earlier when they had all met up. Hikaru had whispered to his brother that Kyoya had looked livid when Akito and Haruhi had started dancing. Both of them had noticed when Kyoya had disappeared with a dark-haired chick in a trashy dress, and both of them caught sight of Kyoya reappearing with the same girl so that they could sneak out of the side gate.

"Kaoru," Hikaru called out to his brother.

"Yeah, Hika?" Kaoru answered as he walked the few paces separating him from his twin. They each slung an arm around the other's shoulders in a practiced gesture.

"I thought Kyoya would be good to her," was all the elder twin said.

"So did I," Kaoru added.

"I didn't expect him to take so long to admit he's in love with her," Hikaru continued.

"Neither did I."

"If he hurts her . . ." Hikaru trailed off.

"I know," Kaoru sighed. "I'll be right there with you." Kaoru patted Hikaru on his back before nodding his head over at Haruhi and Akito watching the fireworks. "But look."

Hikaru turned his gaze towards the two of them. Haruhi was leaning back against Akito's chest, a smile on her face and her eyes bright with laughter. Akito held her close, his arms draped around her waist, his fingers trailing delicately up across her stomach and sides over her dress.

"She looks happy," Hikaru commented with the slightest hint of surprise etched into his voice.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. "Let's just hope she stays that way."

* * *

Renge and Tamaki were arguing, but their subject matter was a little different than usual.

"I don't think we can trust Akito," Tamaki insisted for what felt like the millionth time that night. "He's got a bit of a reputation, you know that. He's already done something to make her angry, who says he won't do something to upset her again?"

Renge waved her hands in the air, trying in vain to shut Tamaki up. "He might not be what's best for her, he might break her heart, and the whole thing might make for an excellent manga. But it's up to Haruhi to make her own decisions—"

"—But she can't! I won't allow it! She ought to—"

"—And to find happiness on her own," Renge continues as if she'd never been interrupted. "Even if she gets hurt along the way. You can't protect her forever."

"Yes I can! I won't let my little girl—"

Tamaki was cut off as Renge thumped him on the head with her fist. He started to whine, but Renge simply smacked him upside the head. She then grabbed his head between her hands and turned him in the direction of one of the garden's gates. The pair took in the sight of Kyoya smiling coyly as he lead a girl with long black hair out of the gate, slipping by the paparazzi unseen.

Tamaki's jaw dropped.

"And to think I thought he was my Miyabi," Renge said with a low whistle of disbelief.

Tamaki floundered for a minute before deciding that anger was the appropriate emotion for the situation at hand.

* * *

Kyoya had not enjoyed kissing the Hanami girl. It had been uneventful in terms of pleasure; nothing like kissing Haruhi. However, it had provided an excellent distraction. Their time together in the rose garden had been pleasant if nothing else, but it got to the point where they needed a more private place if they were going to continue.

So he took her through the side gate, tiptoeing quietly past the media personnel without arousing suspicion.

Or so he thought.

His limo was surrounded by the five other male hosts and Renge.

Kyoya turned to the girl next to him, releasing her hand, which he had been holding. "It appears my friends have other plans for me tonight. Goodbye," he dismissed her abruptly.

The girl looked startled and displeased, but she left wordlessly nonetheless.

Kyoya let out a breath and rubbed his temples. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked the group gathered before him. All of them looked more than disgruntled, but Tamaki was the first to speak.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded angrily. "Do you care about Haruhi at all?"

"Of course I care about her!" Kyoya shouted back.

"Well, you've got a funny way of showing it!" Hikaru yelled at him with shaking fists.

Honey spoke up then. "Kyo-chan, you're being an idiot," he said as bluntly as Haruhi would. "We know you want Haru-chan, but you're too damn proud to admit it. Swallow your pride and _talk to her_."

"Haruhi has made her choice. I expressed my interest, and she did not react—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kaoru shot out while holding up his hands in a 'stop' gesture. "When did you confess to Haruhi?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes in frustration, a mild gesture given how he was feeling. "After her date with Akito-san. She called me over to shout at me, asked me to spend the night, and we wound up kissing. Apparently she was upset by my actions because she kicked me out."

All of them eyed Kyoya suspiciously.

Mori narrowed his eyes at the bespectacled man before him. "The two of you kissed, and then she kicked you out," he repeated. "I don't believe you."

Kyoya glared at the tall man. "I don't care if you believe me. Nothing is going to happen between me and Haruhi!"

"Why the hell not?!" Renge exclaimed, jumping up and down on the pavement, her high heels clicking dangerously as they threatened to snap beneath her.

"_Because I'm not good enough for her!_" Kyoya screamed into the night.

All of the fight went out of him as he slumped to the ground, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands.

"I cannot offer Haruhi what Akito-san can. I cannot make her happy, I cannot promise I won't hurt her. Apparently I've kissed her before and I don't even remember it," Kyoya admitted with a bitter laugh. "Me being with her will end in disaster. I will not chase Haruhi out of my life entirely, and if I enter into a romantic relationship with her, it will surely end in shambles."

Tamaki crept slowly toward his friend before resting his hand on Kyoya's shoulder. "Why are you so convinced you'll hurt her? You're a good guy, Kyoya."

"Tamaki, I am a workaholic. I do not know how to be sweet or romantic. Neither is my first instinct. It does not matter how much I want her; she doesn't want me. Or she won't once she's in a relationship with me. Akito,-san for all that he's a flirt, knows how to be a proper boyfriend."

Honey stared at him in disbelief. "So you're just going to let Haruhi go without a fight?"

When Kyoya looked up, the hosts and Renge saw through his glasses to his eyes, a rarity. They were sad, resigned.

"Yes. What else can I do?"

Surprisingly it was Mori who answered. "Fight for her. If things end badly, so be it. But you should give Haruhi the chance to decide if she wants to be with you or Akito-san. If you love her, you'll do right by her. And if she loves you, she'll forgive you for your weaknesses."

Kyoya looked up at Mori, studying his expression. He mulled over Mori's words, considering the possibilities. The hosts and Renge waited with bated breath for some sort of response from the powerful businessman slumped on the ground in front of them. Eventually, Kyoya spoke in a voice so soft they almost didn't hear him.

"Okay. What do I do?"

Tamaki smiled down at Kyoya. "Well," he replied. "I have a few ideas . . ."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed! I will update for _The Broken Hearts Club_ later today (I'm posting this at 2:00am on Wednesday, July 3rd because that's how committed I am to you all), so be on the lookout. Please review or send me a message if you've got anything to say about the story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I talked to the copyright people, they said there's no chance in hell I'll get custody of OHSHC.**

**Due to my desire to draw out the drama, I have left the really dramatic bits in which Akito walks in on Haruhi and Kyoya doing something and Yoshio throws a wrench in his son's love life (although I won't say which son) for the next chapter. Enjoy the chapter posted below, though, and stay tuned for the next one!**

**Without further ado, please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Haruhi and an Ootori**

**Chapter 9**

"Akito-kun, are you sure this is okay?" Haruhi whispered as they crept through the main foyer of the Ootori mansion. "What about your family?"

He pulled Haruhi along beside him, his hand clasped in hers. "My father is at the office, and Kyoya vanished during the party. He probably met someone," he responded tactlessly.

Haruhi tried to ignore the jolt of frustration that went through her when she found out Kyoya might be off with some rich heiress.

"Besides," Akito continued. "It's not a big deal. You can stay in one of the guest rooms for the night. Your apartment is a lot further away than the mansion."

This was true. Haruhi rolled her eyes before letting Akito guide her up the grand staircase and up to the third floor, on which the living quarters were located. He pointed out Kyoya's room, which was the one directly across from the staircase. Akito's room was in the middle, and Yoshio's old room was near the end. The far room was the master bedroom, which was occupied by the Ootori patriarchs when they bothered to come home.

Akito led Haruhi to a room almost directly opposite Kyoya's. He called for a maid and had her stock the room with a variety of women's clothing in Haruhi's size. Then Akito led her back to his room, saying that she could spend some time with him until her room was ready.

Haruhi had been in Kyoya's room a handful of times before, but Akito's, while similarly laid out, was completely different in decoration. The bed was large and soft with a sticker-coated headboard, the sofa set was plush leather that looked like a person could sink right into it, there was a large flat screen television occupying one wall, and his work space consisted of a series of laptops with screens flashing different media outlets and social networking sights.

"Here," Akito said, holding out a large men's sweatshirt and a pair of pajama pants. "You can change out of your dress, if you want. The bathroom's over there. Leave the dress in the hamper, and the maids will take care of it.

Haruhi nodded and slipped into the bathroom to change.

The clothes were comfortable, and she knew she'd probably end up sleeping in them regardless of the fancy nightdresses being tucked into the guest room's closet at that very moment. When she returned to the bedroom, Akito was leaning back against the pillows on his bed already dressed in pajamas and fiddling with a remote control.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

Logically speaking, Haruhi knew that she ought to say yes. Right in front of her was a gorgeous man dressed in pajama pants and a fitted t-shirt asking her to snuggle up for a late night movie. But instead of accepting his offer, she said, "Sorry, but I'm exhausted. I think I'll just go to bed, if you don't mind."

Akito shook his head. "It's fine. I'll see you in the morning."

Haruhi was almost to the door when she felt an arm slip around her waist. She turned her head to find Akito standing over her and encircling her with his arms. He pulled her flush against his chest and brought his lips down to hers. Haruhi's eyelids fluttered closed, and just as she began to respond to the kiss, Akito pulled away from her, if only by a few small centimeters.

"Good night, Haruhi," he breathed into her ear, sending shivers up and down Haruhi's spine. She was dazed, and almost walked straight into the door. Akito chuckled and opened it for her, grazing his fingers along her bare skin under his sweatshirt as he slid his hand underneath the fabric and guided her out with his hand at the small of her back.

After a few seconds alone in the hall way, Haruhi came out of her daze and made to turn in the direction of her room. She had walked no more than a few steps when she ran smack into something hard. Two hands reached out to steady her, and Haruhi found herself looking up into Kyoya's eyes.

He was still dressed in his suit from the Garden Party, but his clothes were disheveled and his hair mussed. Haruhi tried not to think about why he might look that way. She tried to mutter an apology and slip past him without explanation, but Kyoya wouldn't let her.

"Haruhi, I won't ask what you're doing leaving my brother's room at this time of night, wearing his clothes, nonetheless, but please, I would like to talk to you. If you would join me in my room for a moment?"

It made no sense for her to say yes to Kyoya after telling Akito she was too tired to watch a movie with him. She could be curled up in Akito's arms, but instead she was out in the hallway talking to his brother, deliberating whether or not she ought to leave Akito's room and company in exchange for those of the youngest Ootori brother.

Without much hesitation, Haruhi found herself saying, "Okay."

* * *

Haruhi was sitting on Kyoya's bed, something she'd only done twice before. Kyoya usually liked to keep the hosts out of his personal sanctuary. She watched as he paced back and forth in front of her, his eyes locked on something Haruhi couldn't identify. He seemed to be trying to figure out what to say to her. Eventually, Kyoya sat down next to her on the bed. Although Haruhi fixed her eyes on Kyoya's profile, Kyoya's gaze remained focused on his feet, which were cloaked in black socks.

It was a rare thing for Haruhi to see Kyoya so . . . underdressed. His suit jacket was thrown over a chair along with his tie, his dress shirt was unbuttoned with his undershirt exposed and his sleeves pushed pack, and his shoes had been discarded.

"I want to apologize for how I've been acting," Kyoya began. "I know I have been a little bit . . . all over the place as of late, but it is not because of you. At least, not because of anything you've done. It is more so my capacity to handle the current predicament."

"What predicament?" Haruhi inquired.

Kyoya drew in a deep breath. "I am not okay with you dating Akito-san. However," he continued quickly before Haruhi could interrupt him. "I will keep my feelings aside since a relationship with me brother is clearly something that makes you happy. At the Garden Party . . . the two of you looked good together."

Haruhi studied Kyoya's profile. She could just see the corner of his right eye around the edge of his glasses, and she thought he looked just a little woebegone.

"Kyoya," Haruhi murmured softly. "I do like Akito-kun, but . . . did it ever occur to you that when you kissed me the night you were drunk, I might want you to do it again?"

Haruhi had never put herself so far out on the line, but she'd never had so much at stake before.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You're right. I am happy with Akito-kun. And I'm—I'm ready," she tumbled over her words. "I think it'd be nice to settle down. Akito-kun may not be the guy I do it with, but I want you to be okay with whoever it is."

There was silence for a moment as Haruhi allowed Kyoya to digest everything she'd just told him. After a few minutes in silence, she continued.

"I used to think it might be you, but I'm not so sure anymore. I used to think I would spend my life with you in some ridiculous mansion, spending just as much time trying to pull you away from work as I do with you. But that's not going to happen, is it? You are going to go off with an heiress, aren't you?

"It's okay with me, though. We wouldn't have worked out. I mean, we fight all the time, and we both suck at communication. Just as long as you're okay with us being friends?"

Haruhi left the question open-ended, and waited for Kyoya's response.

* * *

Metaphorically speaking, Kyoya was slamming his head repeatedly into a wall.

He had been so close without even knowing. Haruhi had dreamed up a life where the two of them were together, and damn it, he wanted it. The picture she'd painted was magnificent to his mind. He _wanted_ that image to be real. He wanted Haruhi.

But it seemed his hesitation before might have cost him the girl. For the first time in his life, Kyoya Ootori had been afraid to go after what he wanted, and he had nearly lost everything. Still, he did not give up easily, and Tamaki and the others had advised him that it was not over until there was an engagement ring on Haruhi's left hand.

He didn't want to spook her, though. If he suddenly declared his feelings for her, Haruhi might not believe him, and who knows what would happen then? She might bolt or be furious with him if he did not handle this situation with great delicacy.

Just because he was being careful, though, did not mean he could afford to do _nothing_. And here Haruhi was in his room, sitting on his _bed_. Despite what people might say, he was not made of ice.

Kyoya made to fall back against his bed, but he wrapped one arm around Haruhi as he did and pulled her down with him.

Haruhi let out a surprised noise, something in between a laugh and a quiet scream. The expression on her face made Kyoya want to kiss her senseless. Given how well that had gone over the last time, though, he refrained.

Instead, he settled for whispering in her ear. "I will support you, Haruhi, whatever you decide—_whoever_ you decide on."

Haruhi smiled at him. "Thanks, Kyoya. You know, this reminds me of that time in Okinawa just a bit."

Kyoya smiled at the memory. "Yes, I suppose it does, if only slightly. At least Tamaki won't come barging in this time around."

"Are you sure about that?" Haruhi said with a laugh. "Jeez, I remember all of you acting all weird that weekend. I mean, weirder than usual." Clearly Haruhi appreciated the change in topic, preferring to discuss less serious matters. "The twins took me to a haunted cave, Mori pointed a harpoon at me, Honey locked me in a truck, and Tamaki had this bucket of snakes. Do you remember what all that was about?"

Kyoya scooted up the bed to rest his head against the pillows at the top of the bed. Haruhi followed suit, and they wound up sitting side-by-side, leaning against the headboard of Kyoya's four-post bed. Haruhi draped her much shorter legs over Kyoya's and leaned against him so that they were touching from shoulder to hip.

It took a lot for Kyoya to ignore the sparks that flew up and down his skin along every point where they were touching and to not become intoxicated by the glorious smell of her strawberry shampoo. He tried not to be bothered by the fact that Akito's cologne was wafting off of her as well from the sweatshirt Akito had let Haruhi wear.

Kyoya focused back in on their conversation. "Yes, I remember that weekend quite well." It was the weekend Kyoya decided Haruhi was something special after all. "There was a contest going between us male hosts to see which one of could deduce your fear."

"And what was the prize?" Haruhi asked slyly.

Kyoya looked down at her with the most innocent expression he could muster. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Haruhi."

"You know what I mean. What was the prize for whoever won? My notebook, a lock of my hair?"

Kyoya grinned. "Photos of you from middle school, courtesy of Ranka."

Haruhi shook her head at him. "I find it very unsettling that you talk to my dad more than I do, especially since _he's_ the one that calls _you_ to chat."

"Now, Haruhi, it's just because he knows you won't tell him what's going on in your life."

Haruhi chuckled. "Yeah, well, you kept him more than well-enough informed on my life in high school. Do you remember . . ."

Haruhi and Kyoya spent hours talking late into the night until Haruhi lay slumped against Kyoya's shoulder, her eyes drifting shut. Kyoya watched her in silence as he waited for sleep to claim him, too, wondering what it would take for this sort of thing to be more than just a late night between friends.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers. I appreciate your support so much! Let me know what you think of the chapter by posting a review, and any suggestions you might have for what you want to happen. Is there anyone who wants Haruhi to wind up with Akito? Because that could happen . . . although Kyoya and the hosts and Yoshio all really want Haruhi to be walking down the aisle towards Kyoya. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Have I mentioned that technology is not my friend? Let me explain. I wrote all of Chapter 10 on Monday after I'd gotten back from my weekend trip to visit my sister in Madison. It was late when I finished, so I figured I'd edit it and post it on Tuesday. Except, come Tuesday, I wound up taking my new, two-week old laptop to Chicago to get it checked because IT BROKE! Don't ask me what happened because I have no idea, and neither did the tech guy at the electronics store. So I've spent the past couple days setting up my **_**new**_** new laptop—I've had to reload a bunch of my songs and documents back onto this computer. So yeah, I'm peeved, and this is being published late because I had to rewrite it. I am incredibly sorry!**

**As for the disclaimer . . . if I owned OHSHC, I could afford a better laptop.**

**Thank you for your patience, and now, please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Haruhi and an Ootori**

**Chapter 10**

Akito had been sitting at the kitchen table for an hour already, waiting for Haruhi and Kyoya to join him. With every passing minute, his patience waned. He knew that he ought to forget about it; they had been friends since high school, after all, and Haruhi had never expressed any sort of interest in Kyoya. If she had, their father would have jumped on it, Akito was sure.

But Kyoya . . . Akito was certain Kyoya harbored feelings for Haruhi, but his brother had never been good at expressing his feelings. So the chances that something had happened between Kyoya and Haruhi last night were nonexistent, right? Just the idea of Kyoya and Haruhi in Kyoya's bed as friends, though, sent his blood boiling. He didn't _like_ the idea of Haruhi spending time with Kyoya, as unavoidable as it was, in any capacity.

Akito was fuming over his coffee mug, trying to dispel the images playing through his head. When he had gotten up that morning and went to find Haruhi, he had not epected to find her in his brother's bed, curled up next to him fast asleep. The fact that they were both fully clothed was the only thing that kept Akito from committing fratricide. Still, the idea of them together all night . . .

_Kyoya with his arm around Haruhi's waist._

_Haruhi nuzzling into Kyoya's chest._

_Kyoya's lips brushing against Haruhi's lips._

_The two of them, together, in Kyoya's bed._

Akito chased the images of Kyoya kissing Haruhi, Kyoya touching Haruhi out of his head while fighting down his barely-lidded temper. He hated that he was jealous of his younger brother. He hated that he didn't know what was going on between Haruhi and Kyoya. But mostly he hated that he wasn't sure what his own relationship with Haruhi was.

The only reason he had asked her to dance at the ball was because he knew it would upset Kyoya. It was always a competition between the Ootori brothers. But then he had talked with her, gone a date with her, kissed her! She was spectacular, possibly the most amazing girl he'd ever met. She had so many habits that were so very uniquely Haruhi that she was irreplaceable. Kyoya had known that for years. Akito might be joining the race late, but Kyoya hadn't exactly progressed very far.

Losing her to Kyoya was not an option in Akito's mind, but he had learned already that Haruhi would do what she pleased, other people's opinions be damned. So he would have to step up his game if he wanted to keep the girl.

He had a few ideas on what might win her over, to say the least.

* * *

Haruhi shifted and found herself waking up very suddenly as her eyes flew open and her fingers knotted in the expensive dress shirt underneath her.

"Owe!" Came a deep, sleepy voice from somewhere just to the left of her right ear. "Haruhi, please retract your claws."

"Kyoya, what time is it?" Haruhi choked out as she searched around the room madly for a clock. She spotted one. "Crap!" she cried as she flung herself off the bed and towards Kyoya's closet.

"Haruhi," Kyoya mumbled, slightly dazed but quickly waking up as the small brunette scrambled about his room in a frenzy. "What on earth are you doing? Nothing of mine will fit you, you know."

"I don't care, I just need something to wear!"

"Isn't there a closet full of your-sized clothes in the room down the hall?" Kyoya inquired.

"No time!" Haruhi called back. She was somewhere in the depths of his closet now, and the large sweats she'd worn to bed went flying, landing on the edge of his closet. Kyoya assumed she was pulling on some of his clothes.

Haruhi emerged in a pair of his old jeans rolled up to her ankles and a long-sleeved Todai shirt. She flung her hair up into a ponytail and looked around for her shoes.

"They're downstairs," Kyoya informed her. He was amused by her frantic searching, but he was mostly curious as to why she was behaving this way. It was 10:12am on a Sunday. What reason could she have for needing to leave in such a hurry? Kyoya normally wasn't even up till lunch on a Sunday.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist as she grabbed her cell phone off the bedside table.

"Haruhi, what is the rush?"

"I promised Hikaru and Kaoru I'd meet them ten minutes ago! They're going to be furious!" Haruhi called over her shoulder as she freed herself from Kyoya's grasp and bolted for the door. Kyoya sighed before hauling himself off of the bed and following after her. She'd been to his house before, and she'd managed to get lost every time.

In the foyer, Haruhi slipped on her silver, short-heeled sandals from the night before and grabbed the little purse she'd brought to the Garden Party. She slipped her cell phone into her bag and turned to Kyoya.

"If I show up looking like this, what are the chances the twins will heckle me about my appearance?" she asked him as she spread out her arms and turned about in a circle for inspection.

Kyoya pursed his lips. The twins would most definitely harp about her appearance; they didn't like it when she wore men's clothes when everyone knew she was a girl. However, Kyoya thought she looked rather . . . _sexy_. The shirt hung loose around her shoulders, showing off her exquisite neckline and collar bone. The shirt was folded under a bit so it didn't hand down to her knees as it might have otherwise. The jeans were rolled up and looked like a pair of designer boyfriend-style jeans on Haruhi, accentuating her thin legs and displaying her slender ankles. The silver heels only served to add a bit of chicness to the otherwise rough-and-tumble ensemble.

Haruhi in men's clothing was entirely unfeminine. Haruhi in _his _clothing, however, was absolutely delectable.

"It won't be as bad as the time you showed up to lunch in overalls, let's put it that way," Kyoya responded with a small smile.

"Thanks," Haruhi said slightly breathlessly as she brushed some of her bangs out of the way. "Tell Akito-kun I'll call him later, okay?"

And just like that Kyoya's pleasant morning ended.

* * *

Akito watched from the shadows as Haruhi left a mildly stunned Kyoya standing next to the door. He wondered why she hadn't mentioned that she had plans with the Hitachiins, but that was a matter for later. As of present, Akito had a bone to pick with his kid brother.

"So, little brother, did you enjoy your night?" Akito began his interrogation as he stepped out of the shadows and into the sunlight cast down through the skylight above the foyer.

Kyoya studied Akito behind his glasses, the sunlight reflecting off of the lenses so that his eyes could not be seen through them. "It was pleasant," was Kyoya's simple response.

"Yes, I'm sure the banker's daughter proved to be quite pleasurable. Then again, if you had to snake out Haruhi out from under me, I'm guessing she wasn't good enough for your selective tastes," Akito commented, his words filled with innuendos.

He watched Kyoya carefully, and Kyoya watched him. The two brothers had officially entered a stand-off of sorts, the topic of the matter being Haruhi.

It was about damn time.

"You should always have your facts straight, Akito-niisan. It would save you from making horrendously false accusations and looking like a complete idiot," Kyoya informed Akito in the manner of a parent reprimanding a child for doing something obviously uncouth.

Akito looked Kyoya up and down. "So then Haruhi was in your bed this morning because she likes being assaulted first thing in the morning?"

"Well, she always did like things rough," Kyoya drawled out cryptically. "Perhaps if you provided a bit more entertainment for Haruhi, if she actually found you interesting, then she would have spent last night with you."

Akito slit his eyes at his younger brother. It was proving a challenge to keep the full extent of his anger tucked away behind his Ootori mask. Then, throwing away his morals for the sake of getting a reaction out of Kyoya, "I just find it so odd that she decided to cuddle up with you given how . . . _friendly_ she was with me earlier." Akito threw in an icy smirk for good measure.

And then Akito was sent reeling as Kyoya's fist connected with his face.

Akito saw stars for a moment as his vision cleared, and his eyes fell upon his younger brother, who was shaking his right hand. There was blood on his knuckles, and Akito could feel blood trickling down his cheek from the cut across his cheekbone.

"Stay away from Haruhi," Kyoya growled, his breathing slightly labored.

"I think you've got that backwards, _brother_," Akito spat back. "I'm her boyfriend, not you."

"You're—"

Akito was fairly sure Kyoya would have followed up with an insult, but just then their father came walking into the foyer.

Yoshio glanced between the two disheveled boys before shaking his head.

"I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but I have very important news. Tomorrow night there is a family dinner between our family and the Park family. We're going to discuss the possibility of an engagement between their daughter Hye-mi and you, Akito. Isn't that wonderful?"

Both boys just stared at their father, their eyes going wide.

_Haruhi's going to kill me_, Akito couldn't help but think.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, I'm very sorry, but this was completely out of my hands. Hopefully this laptop will not malfunction, and the rewritten chapter doesn't deviate too much from what I had originally. I don't think it does. Anyway, please review! _The Broken Hearts Club _will be updated by the end of Saturday or you can set flames to it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry it's a day late. This chapter is a little spotty, but I couldn't quite figure out how best to tell it. I may go back and edit it. I think you guys will really like the next chapter though, which will give the back-story of the Ootori-Park family dinner and just what went down that night.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but my lawyer's working on it.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, messaged me, favorited, or followed this story. It means a lot that you guys would put in the time to give me the feedback. I'm almost at 100 reviews, which makes me ridiculously happy. And now, please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Haruhi and an Ootori**

**Chapter 11**

_**Sunday afternoon . . .**_

Haruhi was repeatedly slamming her head into Kaoru's desk. At some point, Kaoru had slid his sketches out from under her head and replaced them with a pillow, for which she was grateful. But still. She could not. Stop. Slamming. Her. Head.

"Haruhi," Hikaru began cautiously. "What happened?"

In a flutter of hair Haruhi stopped banging her head into the desk. She slowly turned her head towards her two best friends.

"You're going to think I'm crazy," Haruhi informed them. "I've completely lost it."

"That's okay, Haruhi," Kaoru tried to joke. "I think we've all been a little crazy since that day when the Lobelia girls first showed up."

It didn't work. Haruhi didn't smile, she just groaned in misery.

"Kaoru, I—" she seemed to be stuck on her words. "I think I've got a crush on the Ootori brothers. Ah!" she cried out in a rush before resuming her head slamming.

The twins stared at her in astonishment.

"Both . . ." Hikaru trailed off.

"Ootori brothers?" Kaoru finished in questioning.

"Yes!" was Haruhi's strangled reply. "I'm twenty-two years old, and I have _crushes_ on my friend and his brother!"

Kaoru slowly approached Haruhi and stopped her from doing herself injury. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and let her lean against his chest.

"How . . . how did this happen?" Hikaru asked her.

Haruhi groaned. "I don't know! I was so happy with Akito, but then Kyoya and I spent last night talking . . . and then before, I mean, the other day when he kissed me, I just—"

"_He kissed you!_" the twins exclaimed in unison.

They had never seen Haruhi look so stressed. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, as if she had no idea what to do and the weight was pressing down on her thin shoulders.

Kaoru backtracked quickly while his brother stood beside him open-mouthed.

"Haruhi . . . do you really have feelings for Kyoya? Or Akito for that matter?"

Haruhi looked up at Kaoru with the world's best puppy dog expression on her face.

"You know I had a huge crush on Kyoya, but I gave up on it. I didn't think it would happen. And it's stupid for me to think anything would happen with him now. He said himself the kiss didn't mean anything. Kyoya, as much as I love him, I don't think he'll ever feel the same way," Haruhi told them. She didn't notice the look Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged, or how Hikaru seemed ready to burst. "But then there's Akito. I don't quite feel the same way about him as I do about Kyoya, but maybe that's a good thing. There's no history, no heartbreak. It's just new and fun and easy."

"We think you should choose Kyoya!" Hikaru shouted as soon as Haruhi had finished speaking. Haruhi just stared at him in confusion.

"And when exactly did you form an opinion on this?" she couldn't help but ask.

Hikaru nearly screamed in frustration. "Haruhi, all of the hosts, except Kyoya that is, have been betting on when the two of you would become a couple. Even Kyoya's father has a couple million yen on the wedding being next summer."

Haruhi sighed. "I know Yoshio-san wants me to marry Kyoya. But I _refuse_ to enter into any kind of arranged marriage, especially if half of the couple clearly doesn't want to be there. And Kyoya doesn't. It takes two to make a marriage or any kind of relationship for that matter work."

"But—you can't, I mean, Kyoya and you—Why can't you just—" Hikaru spluttered while Haruhi looked on rather wistfully.

"Hikaru," Kaoru interrupted his brother. "It's Haruhi's choice." He turned towards Haruhi before continuing. "I just don't get why you'd choose Akito when you're so clearly in love with Kyoya," he told her while he shook his head at her.

She looked at both the twins sadly. "The day Kyoya tells me he loves me is the day I go shopping for a wedding dress. You know," she said thoughtfully. "I was never really the plan-your-future-wedding kind of girl, but there was a time when I thought it might just be Kyoya." Haruhi got up from the chair she was sitting in and made her way to the door. "I'm not that naïve anymore," Haruhi whispered before she walked out of the room.

* * *

_**Monday morning . .**_** .**

Tamaki was sitting across from Mori and Honey at a little café. They all had to be off to work because, whether they liked it or not, Monday had come and they had to shuffle off to their jobs. At least they had time for a pastry and a cup of coffee before heading off to work.

The three of them were sitting around a table inside, talking casually about their weekends. It was all rather relaxing until Honey started jumping up and down in his seat screaming about something unintelligible. When Tamaki and Mori just stared at him, Honey launched himself at Mori and turned his head in the direction of the television the café had hanging from the wall. Tamaki followed suit without physical coercion.

On the television was a news broadcast. Except it wasn't so much a news broadcast as a delicious bit of gossip. A bit of gossip which left three former hosts completely stunned.

"Just this morning Park Industries and the Ootori group announced the impending nuptials of Hye-mi Park and Akito Ootori. Their engagement signifies the union of the two most prominent medical companies in Korea and Japan respectively. With the union of two of the world's most beloved singletons, one can only hope that there is love for everyone out there!" an overly enthusiastic broadcaster announced.

The broadcast faded out and was replaced with a picture of Hye-mi Park wrapped lovingly around Akito Ootori, who looked unusually uptight.

Tamaki was frozen in his seat. Mori was blinking rapidly as if hoping the picture of Akito and Hye-mi would disappear from the screen between blinks. Honey was gasping for breath and trying in vain to make words come out of his mouth.

Finally, Honey managed to say, "We've got to find Haru-chan!"

* * *

It took a while, but eventually male hosts, minus Kyoya, found Haruhi. They found her sitting on a stool at the bar her father used to work at, a very large tankard of beer in her hand as her head drooped steadily towards the counter. All of them exchanged nervous glances before approaching her; Haruhi was very much a lightweight when it came to alcohol. Without her noticing, Hikaru asked the bartender how much she'd had to drink. He was relieved to know she'd only had the one glass.

"Haru-chan?" Honey called out to her tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"You mean besides the part where my love life is the sorriest excuse for romance ever?" Haruhi said with slightly slurred speech. She hic-cupped. "I've spent the past eight years half in love with a cold, calculating guy who has the emotional range of a hamster. And then there's the part where, in an attempt to get over him, I dated his brother. His brother who happens to be engaged to a freaking Korean goddess!" Haruhi declared as she spun around on the barstool. She almost fell over, but Tamaki caught her and set her upright once more.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood on either side of her with their arms slung over her shoulders in a rather defensive manner. Kaoru had pointed out a few men at the far end of the bar who had been eyeing Haruhi. Mori's presence, however, seemed to deter them from making any sort of actual advances. Still, Hikaru and Kaoru were Haruhi's self-proclaimed body guards; no one got near her without their permission.

"And to think," Haruhi drawled out. "Just yesterday I was telling you two," she gestured towards the twins with her half-empty glass, "that Akito would be a good choice for me."

"Haru-chan, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to drink. I'm going to wallow. And then I'm going to see if I can't persuade one of those specially trained Ootori Black Onion Squad guys to cause Akito a great deal of pain. I'm pretty sure there are a couple of them who like me more than Akito," Haruhi informed them with a small hic-cup at the end.

None of the hosts said so, but they were all fairly sure she was right about the Ootori police officers liking her better than Akito. It took a while, but eventually Honey managed to speak once more.

"But, Haru-chan . . . what are you going to do? Really?"

Haruhi seemed to shrink in on herself right then. "I don't know," she whispered. "I know it's not the end of the world because I have a great job and fantastic friends, but I thought it'd be _so nice_ if I could find a guy to go with it all. The perfect picture, you know? I guess you can love an Ootori all you want, they'll just screw you over anyways. Well, you know what?" Haruhi raved. "Screw the entire Ootori family! Yoshio-san, Kyoya, Akito . . . they can all just stay the hell away from me!" Haruhi declared. She drooped forward in her seat. "Can one of you take me home?" she murmured as all the fight went out of her.

"Of course, Haruhi," Tamaki replied. He turned to Mori. "Mori, if you would, please?"

Mori nodded his assent and scooped Haruhi up in his arms. He allowed her to nuzzle into his chest and fall asleep against him as he carried her out to the waiting string of limousines. All the hosts clambered into their cars and headed off towards Haruhi's apartment.

That night, Haruhi's bed was packed. Haruhi was curled up fast asleep in the middle of the bed, a Hitachiin on either side of her. Tamaki lay sprawled at her feet like an over-sized golden retriever while Honey lay curled up by Haruhi's head like a kitten. Mori, ever the guardian, was lying perfectly still on the edge of the bed, watching over his sleeping friends.

Hopefully everything would look better in the morning.

* * *

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be a flashback to Sunday night, dinner with the Ootoris and the Parks. It's going to be interesting. Should be up later this week, after a _Broken Hearts_ update. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think, particaularly if you can think of a way to make it flow better. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This is getting posted about 12 hours late, but I fell asleep finishing this up last night, and then I went to an event this morning. And yes, there were bagels at this event.**

**Just because I have a certain Ootori locked up in my closet does not mean I own him. I prefer to think of it as borrowing.**

**Thanks for all the feedback! I love finding out I have another review, follower, or favoriter! So continue, please, to read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Haruhi and an Ootori**

**Chapter 12**

_**Rewind to Saturday night . . .**_

Akito had been standing just inside his bedroom door for a good fifteen minutes, trying and failing to work up the gall to walk across the hall to Kyoya's room, the door of which was closed. Still, if he wanted to get out of his current situation, it was his best shot. So Akito steeled himself and walked those eight steps to his younger brother's room and knocked on the door.

Kyoya opened it after a moment, his hair ruffled and his glasses askew. Akito guessed he had been working late on something, though Akito would never understand _why_ Kyoya felt the need to do so.

"What?" Kyoya snapped at Akito impatiently. Perhaps Kyoya had actually been sleeping, another viable option.

Akito decided that the direct approach would be best given his brother's current temperament.

"I need you to help get me out of the engagement," Akito stated in the same manner he would that day's stock market readings.

Kyoya moved to lean against the door frame and set his glasses straight before saying, "I beg your pardon?"

In frustration, Akito gritted his teeth and repeated his request.

"And why the hell would I do that?" Kyoya demanded. "Why would I help you when doing so would mean helping you land the girl, so to speak? Really, an engagement between you and Miss Park would leave my path perfectly clear."

"You hit me, you owe me," Akito insisted.

Kyoya shrugged his shoulders. "You're forgetting the part where I do not regret hitting you. On the contrary, I've wanted to do that for _years_."

Akito decided a change in tactics was necessary. "You might like Haruhi, but Haruhi likes me," Aktio reminded him. "And she will be upset with the both of us if she finds out I'm engaged and neither of us told her about it. I need this dinner to go horribly wrong, and so do you."

"And why do I need dinner with the Parks to go over poorly?" Kyoya asked incredulously.

"Because I don't want to marry a girl I've never met! And if you help me," Akito tried to think of something to offer his younger brother. "I will stay away from Haruhi."

Kyoya's eyebrows shot up, the only sign of shock that graced his otherwise smooth features.

"Now why would you do that? I thought the whole reason the two of us couldn't get along was because we were both vying for the affections of the same girl. You would give up on Haruhi so easily?" Kyoya questioned. His tone was partially disbelieving and partially condescending.

Akito had to play the situation very carefully if he wanted everything to work out in his favor. And so he told his brother, "I like Haruhi quite a bit. However, I cannot act on my affections for her or anyone else if I'm engaged to be married. So, if you help me get out of father's arrangement, then I will step aside. Either way I lose Haruhi, at least one way I maintain my freedom."

Kyoya seemed to consider the options laid before him. "Two questions. The first being why do you need my help? The second being what makes me think you'll keep your word?"

It took a moment for Akito to come up with the right answers. "You're the Shadow King, aren't you? I can do a lot on my own, but with your assistance, a failed arranged marriage is guaranteed. Besides, I have a very small window of opportunity. As for the second question, well, you'll just have to trust me, won't you?"

"I'll see what I can do," was Kyoya's simple reply. "I make no promises."

"Then neither do I. So we have a deal?"

"Of sorts," Kyoya agreed. "I'll discuss my plans with you tomorrow morning before the dinner."

Akito merely nodded before turning around and walking back to his room without another word.

* * *

Kyoya sat at his desk with his Pineapple laptop in front of him. He'd been scouring his databases for hours, trying to dig up anything useful on Hye-mi Park that he could. Anything would be to his advantage really. And he had found some rather . . . interesting information regarding the girl's preferences when it came to public outings. She was really like the female version of Akito, it seemed. Kyoya believed such information would allow him to work his end of the deal just as he wanted.

He had considered his brother's offer for all of thirty seconds before realizing Akito to be even more idiotic that he originally thought. If Akito truly thought Kyoya would take such a raw deal, then Akito was a fool and deserved such retribution as Kyoya was going to give him. After twenty odd years in the shadows, Kyoya rather liked being the one to call the shots without all the psychological games. Still, one last Shadow King maneuver seemed too good to pass up, particularly if it got him that much closer to Haruhi.

Kyoya was reminded of the time the twins warned Haruhi not to make a deal with him because "one should never make a deal with the devil." Evidently, Akito had never learned that lesson, even after living in the Ootori household for all these years.

* * *

_**Sunday night . . .**_

Kyoya was dressed in a neat, blue-black suit with a red tie. He made sure to smooth down his hair and tie and straighten his glasses before heading out into the hallway. He was greeted by the sight of Yuuichi in a dark grey suit with a blue tie and Akito in a black suit and purple tie.

Yuuichi smirked. "Glad to know we didn't turn out like clones," was all he said before leading the way down the stairs. Akito followed closely behind him, and, as always, Kyoya trailed behind the two of them.

At the bottom of the staircase the three Ootori brothers were met by their sister, Fuyumi. She was wearing a very elegant black cocktail dress with a string of pearls draped around her neck.

"I take it this dinner is spouse optional?" Kyoya inquired, pointing out the fact that neither Yuuichi nor Fuyumi's spouse was present.

Yoshio cut his son a stern look. "The Parks and I agreed that it would be blood relatives only. Thus, they will be bringing Hye-mi and their son, Jin Gook. Jin Gook is married to an extremely obnoxious girl named Baek-hee. Address the patriarchs as Park-san, understand?" he said as he finished giving them their marching orders.

"Yes, father," they all chorused.

"Excellent. They'll be here any moment. Kyoya, it is imperative that you remain cool and dettached. I will not have this arrangement ruined because the girl ends up falling for you. Talk about your girlfriend, if you have to," Yoshio directed him.

Kyoya very nearly pointed out that he didn't have a girlfriend, but then he thought better of it.

A servant came scurrying forward. "Guests, sir," the doorman informed Yoshio, who nodded in response.

_Show time_.

* * *

Dinner in the Ootori household was always a civilized affair. However, that particular Sunday night, Yoshio knew _something_ was going to upset it. The table was too calm, much like the eerie stillness of the ocean before a hurricane. Yoshio would not be surprised if his middle son had something planned for the evening, but he'd be damned if he let Akito sabotage the dinner. Not only was a marriage at stake, but the relationship between the two companies had always been tenuous. Plus, Yoshio was not okay with eight years of scheming going down the drain; when Haruhi Fujioka walked down the aisle, she _would_ be meeting Kyoya at the end of it.

And thus Yoshio waited patiently, chatting politely with Mr. Park about recent business ventures while Fuyumi kept Mrs. Park entertained with Japan's latest gossip. Yuuichi managed to keep up an amicable conversation with Jin Gook throughout the majority of the meal, too. The main focuses, however, were sitting across the table from each other, not saying a word apart from basic pleasantries.

What to do, what to do . . .

* * *

"Akito, perhaps you and Hye-mi-san could go for a stroll before dessert? Park-san has informed me that she loves gardening, so why not take a walk and show her ours?" Yoshio prompted his son.

Before Akito could respond, however, Kyoya interrupted. "Oh, father, I'm sure Akito-niisan would love to, except his allergies have been so terrible lately. If Miss Park is okay with it, it would be my pleasure to escort her around our garden. I dare say I'm better informed when it comes to botany than Akito-niisan anyway," Kyoya said with a gracious smile and a tip of his head in Hye-mi's direction.

The girl seemed to be as flustered as Yoshio by Kyoya's redirection.

Kyoya, Akito, and Yoshio knew that Yoshio could not correct Kyoya without looking like a poor father figure, so Yoshio grudgingly nodded his head. He did not miss the look exchanged between his youngest sons or the affirmative nod Kyoya gave Akito as he led Hye-mi outside.

* * *

"Thank you, Kyoya-kun," Hye-mi said in flawless Japanese. "I am nervous about this whole affair. I don't know what I would have done if I had to be left alone with your brother. Oh, I mean no offense," she rushed to add, her eyes worried.

Kyoya held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I take no offense at all. My brother can me the most outgoing person in the world when he wants to be; that's why he's been such as asset to the Ootori public relations department. However, he can be as cold as any other Ootori, too."

Hye-mi looked at him suspiciously from under her long eyelashes. "The rest of you family seems to have no trouble being sociable," she pointed out.

"That is because we are expected to be so. Akito is the odd one out in that sense. For the rest of my family, myself included, we put on an excellent show when needed. Our natural state, however, is far more withdrawn. Cold and calculating, you might say. Except Fuyumi, she is like sunlight."

"You really care about your sister, don't you?" Hye-mi asked.

"Yes, I do," Kyoya said.

"And your brother?" she prompted.

"Akito is far friendlier than he appears, I assure you. He is . . . reluctant about the arrangement is all. He likes his freedom."

Hye-mi stopped walking. "Do you think I would be happy if I married him?"

Kyoya studied her. He decided an honest answer would serve his purposes best. "At first, no. I think both of you are too happy as individuals. In time, though, I think the two of you would fit well together."

"And why do you say that? You barely know me," Hye-mi said, playing devil's advocate.

"I know a great deal about you, actually. I spent most of last night looking you up. The scandals are well-hidden, but they are there. If you and my brother were married, you'd either burn down the world or become the most enticing couple in the media," Kyoya informed her. "Most likeyl both."

At his comment, Hye-mi let out a smile that had just a hint of a smirk to it. "So I have no reason to be nervous? If I were to become engaged to Akito-kun, that is?"

"Well, it's Akito-san, so there are many reasons to worry," Kyoya said with a serious expression. "But I think a marriage between the two of you would be both beneficial to your persons and to our families' companies."

"Always the business man, aren't you, Kyoya-kun?"

"I am inheriting the company, aren't I?" Kyoya said with a cocky grin that made Hye-mi laugh.

"Very well," she replied. "I shall discuss the matter with my parents. Better your brother than that insipid diplomat anyways."

"Akito-san will be touched," was all Kyoya said before leading Hye-mi back into the house.

Behind the reflective lenses of his glasses, however, Kyoya's eyes were shining in victory.

* * *

The Ootori siblings were sitting side-by-side on the long white chaise lounge while the Park siblings sat on the two wingback chairs across from them. In front of them, at the head of the room, Yoshio and the Park patriarchs prepared to tell them the final resolve.

Akito waited with bated breath, praying that Kyoya had done his part in discouraging a relationship between him and Hye-mi.

Mr. Park spoke first. "I know this has only been one dinner, but we feel it is enough to go by. It is our opinion that a merger between our companies is necessary regardless of a marital union between them."

Aktio allowed himself to breathe again.

"However, a martial union would be an excellent show to the public that we are united."

And then Akito was cursing the old man.

"So," he paused. Akito considered throwing something at him. "We have decided that there shall be a marriage. Hye-mi-chan is happy with the situation, and it is up to you, Akito, to accept," Mr. Park declared, turning towards Akito.

Every fiber of his Akito's being was screaming at him to say no. Kyoya had failed to get him out of the marriage. He not only had to give up Haruhi, the first woman he actually found truly intriguing, but his license to do as he wish without spousal consequences. The idea of being shackled to one woman forever, a woman he had not even chosen—

Akito had taken too long to respond, and he realized that Yoshio was speaking in his stead.

"Of course, we gladly accept the arrangement. Akito knows his duty to his family, and I fail to see how anyone could not be charmed by your wonderful daughter," Yoshio said with all the grace of a sleazy archduke.

_Then why don't you marry her? You two-bit, meddlesome, biased old man_, Akito thought bitterly. Still, though, he knew what he had to say out loud. It was the same thing every aristocratic son had to say at some point.

"It would be my honor, Miss Park, if you would allow me to accept your hand in marriage," Akito said formally, standing before her and bowing. He tried to hide the fact that his jaw was clenched the entire time.

"Naturally, I accept," she responded in a soft and sweet voice that made Akito want to turn tail and run. He might have, too, if he hadn't caught the expression on Kyoya's face.

It was a look that so clearly said, _Game, set, and match. I win, you lose._

And Akito couldn't help but think his little brother had never had any intention of helping him out all along.

_I don't care if it kills me,_ Akito thought. _I will get out of this engagement, and I will pay Kyoya back for this._

* * *

**Author's Note: And the plotting, scheming Kyoya we know and love reveals himself! But what is Akito going to do? And do you remember that list Kyoya wrote about Haruhi? Yeah, that's still going to happen. We've got a ways to go yet! In the meantime, let me know what you think! Message me or send in a review with feedback and commentary.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I'm back! And I am more sorry than you can imagine for my short hiatus. I only have two weeks (barely) before I'm off to college, and I'm in a mad rush to get everything done. I am going to do my damnedest to finish _The Broken Hearts Club_ before I leave, but this story will continue into college no doubt. Just a head up, the week following the 22nd of August (so till like the 28th/29th) I will not be updating (pre-orientation camping trip). I'll try to give you guys a few good chapters of this story before I head out, though.**

**In other news, my living arrangements might be changing soon, but my copyright ownership has not. Meaning I do not own the copyright for OHSHC. How will I make friends in college?**

**Anyway, thank you for reviewing and putting up with my break. Here's the next chapter! Please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Haruhi and an Ootori**

**Chapter 13**

_**Fast forward to Friday night . . .**_

Some corner of Haruhi's mind registered that there was someone rapping on something. There was someone knocking at her door, it told her. After a minute or two, that part of Haruhi's mind pulled her out of her rather surreal dream of Akito marrying a Russian doll.

Haruhi peeled herself off of her desk with a sleepy yawn. It took her a moment to remember the case papers that were scattered all over her desk and the various files strewn across the floor in a manner of organized chaos.

The knocking was still happening.

"Coming!" Haruhi called out as she carefully maneuvered her way to her apartment door. She checked the peephole and froze for a moment before realizing that no, it was not _him_. Just someone who bore a remarkable resemblance to _him_. Even so, she still was not particularly willing to speak with the person standing outside her door. However, eight years of friendship dictated that she at least open the door and hear him out, so that was what she did.

"What?" Haruhi spat at him, giving him her best evil eye.

"I think we should talk," he responded, running a hand through his coal black hair.

"No," Haruhi insisted. "We should have talked any time before Monday. But that didn't happen, so I'm not really in the mood to listen to anything you have to say. Or your brother for that matter." Haruhi added the last bit as more of a warning to be passed on.

He sighed. "Will you please let me in so I can talk with you? I promise I'll let you vent all you want."

Haruhi kept her gaze locked on his, searching skeptically for something she did not find. "Fine, Kyoya, come on in."

"Thank you," Kyoya replied before entering her apartment.

* * *

Kyoya watched as Haruhi stewed. She had been sitting next to him on the couch for a good ten minutes, not saying a single word. And Kyoya just watched her, waiting for her reaction. He was struck once again by how plain she might look to the untrained eye. Her hair was a complete disaster and she was wearing sweatpants that had been rolled over at the hem more than twice, not to mention a shirt with sleeves that constantly fell past her hands. Yet she was stunning in her own way. The messy hair suited her, and the clothes emphasized her petite frame. It helped that Kyoya was fairly certain the shirt she was wearing was his.

Haruhi finally opened her mouth to speak. "Recap," she stated, and Kyoya waited. "Your father wants us to get married, so he sabotaged any chance I had with Akito by forcing him into an arranged marriage with the daughter of a competing company?"

"Yes," Kyoya affirmed.

"And Akito went along with it because he and this girl didn't hate each other at first sight?" Haruhi asked, disbelief coloring her voice.

"Yes," Kyoya repeated, careful not to let his eyes give away the lie. If anyone could tell when he was lying, it was Haruhi. "You know arranged marriages are not unusual amongst the upper echelon. Akito was lucky his match was with someone who related to him. It could have been much worse."

He watched as Haruhi blinked back the angry tears forming in her eyes, and he almost blurted out the whole ugly truth. "He could have told me, he could have just . . . he could have just left me alone," Haruhi whispered in a voice that very nearly broke Kyoya's heart. The pain in her voice was so apparent that Kyoya could not help the knot that formed in his stomach, though whether out of guilt or jealousy he did not know.

"Akito lives his life on a day to day basis with very little consideration for the consequences. I do not think he told you because he did not want to have to deal with the mess," Kyoya hypothesized out loud. In his head and in his heart, Kyoya knew Akito had not been able to talk to Haruhi at all since the event because Kyoya had blocked all calls from the Ootori residence to the Fujioka residence, and the merger had kept everyone in the Ootori Group busy.

Haruhi sat up a little more in her seat. "Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't _you_ tell me?" She accused, narrowing her eyes at him.

Kyoya kept his eyes level with hers. Part of telling a believable lie was eye contact. "He did not tell you because it would have meant taking responsibility for his actions." _I'm already going to hell for this, might as well do it thoroughly, _Kyoya thought. "And I did not tell you because I have been working nonstop since Sunday night, trying to piece together the assets of the Park and Ootori zaibatsus for a successful merger. I was only just allowed out of the office tonight. I thought it best to check in on you."

Haruhi wiped at her eyes, which were damp, but not flooding. "I've been as well as can be expected given that I found out from a news broadcast. And given that the tabloids have me pinned as 'another broken heart, courtesy of Akito Ootori,'" Haruhi quoted with just a touch of cynicism. "The other hosts have stopped by to check on me since. Mostly I'm just glad I've got a new case, even if the trial isn't for another two months."

"You know," Kyoya started. "It's nice to be here. Much more low-key than home or the office. It's nice to relax every once in a while away from everything Ootori."

Haruhi raised her eyebrows at him. "The great Shadow King takes breaks?" she questioned, the faintest trace of laughter sparkling behind her wet eyes.

"Not often, but when I am with someone I trust, it can be nice to be at ease," Kyoya told her. He slipped off his jacket and tie, plucked off his shoes, and leaned back into the couch. "I have the entire weekend off now, after the week from hell."

"Care to spend it with me?" Haruhi said in a way that indicated she wasn't aware of the meaning the words might hold for some men, namely Kyoya Ootori.

She didn't see the smirk that graced his elegant features. "That sounds like an excellent way to relax," he responded.

* * *

In the end, the two friends wound up slumped together on the couch watching what Kyoya called an acclaimed film, but what Haruhi called the most boring thing she'd ever seen.

Despite Haruhi's commentary throughout the movie, Kyoya found himself quite content. He was lying against Haruhi, his head pillowed against her stomach, and she did not seem to mind in the slightest. In fact, she kept alternating between running her delicate fingers through his hair and resting them against his chest in a backwards hug.

Kyoya tried in vain to ignore the thrum of electricity that shot through him every time Haruhi slipped her fingers through his dark hair, but it felt so unbelievably _good_ that he wasn't entirely sure what was keeping him from flipping over and kissing her senseless then and there. Except that it _was_ far too relaxing, and Kyoya felt his eyes slipping shut as Haruhi switched to running her fingers lightly across the top part of his chest.

He sighed contentedly and turned a little, burrowing deeper into the softness of Haruhi. He wasn't sure why, but he thought he heard her breath catch as he did so.

"Kyoya?" Haruhi whispered.

"Yes?" Kyoya asked, not opening his eyes.

"Why does your father want me to marry you so badly? Why did he object so much to me being with Akito?"

Kyoya let out his breath. "I do not think you'll like the answer."

"When do I ever?" Haruhi replied in her 'rich bastards' voice.

He chuckled lightly. "Fair point," he conceded. "Fine. Back when we were in high school, Suoh-san and my father made a bet that you would marry either Tamaki or me. Well, you're obviously not marrying Tamaki since he has his sights set on Renge, but my father does not win until the two of us say 'I do' to each other."

There was silence.

"Haruhi?"

Her voice sounded strangled when she did speak. "Your father wants us to get married _because of a bet?_"

Kyoya tried not to roll his eyes. He wondered when Haruhi would stop being surprised by the fact that everything was a competition with the Ootori family. "Yes," he said. "But I also think he's so set on it because he thinks we would be good for each other."

What sleep-drunk part of his brain had made him say that?

"We would," Haruhi murmured softly, her voice sad.

If there was ever a better opportunity . . . .

"Haruhi?"

"Hm?"

"I love you very much," he admitted in as even a tone as he could manage.

"I love you, too," Haruhi responded like it was a reflex.

Kyoya felt his eyes close shut again, but this time it was not from sleep. He was trying to block out the pain. She did not understand him. She did not realize all what he was trying to say. She did not know, so maybe she didn't feel the same way . . . ?

"That's not what I mean, Haruhi," Kyoya bit out a little more harshly than he intended. He swung his legs down onto the floor so that he was sitting upright. Haruhi pushed herself up into a sitting position at the end of the couch.

"Then what _do _you mean?" Haruhi said, and for some reason Kyoya though he heard fear in her voice.

Kyoya turned to face her. It didn't take him long to decide the best means of convincing her that he was _in love_ with her.

He kissed her.

He leaned forward and trapped her between the armrest and his arms, and he kissed her. Kyoya pressed her back into the sofa, his lips moving against hers with a heat he only felt when he was with her.

But this, this was something else. It was so much better than the last time they kissed because he had told her he loved her. She wasn't with Akito, and she knew he loved her. So Kyoya kept kissing her, moving his hands to wrap them around her slender waist, pulling their bodies closer together. He flicked his tongue across her bottom lip and was rewarded by Haruhi making the _most_ _intoxicating_ _sound_.

She was beneath him, her hands running along his torso and through his hair, her body arching up to meet his. And she was gasping as their lips crashed together, her hands pressing into his shoulder blades, trying to pull him closer still.

Kyoya ran his hand along the bottom of her shirt, savoring her warmth through the fabric until—

Haruhi gasped and pulled away, rolling out from underneath him. She hit the floor on all fours, her eyes wide.

"No," she insisted, although what she was insisting upon was lost on Kyoya. "W-we can't—this, I mean—_I can't do this!_"

"Haruhi, what—" Kyoya started before she cut him off at the pass.

"No, Kyoya! You just told me your father wants us to get married so he can win a goddamn bet! H-how am I supposed to trust you? How am I supposed to be sure that this is real? Th-that you're not just playing with the way I feel about you so that you can do what your father said and become the favorite son? That's not fair to me, Kyoya!" she screamed at him.

But Kyoya was stuck on the part where Haruhi said she had feelings for him. So he stood there as Haruhi shouted at him, trying for once in his life to catch up with the events around him rather than being two steps ahead.

Then it clicked. "Haruhi, I want to be with you—"

"To please your father!" Haruhi shouted at him.

Kyoya decided that if Haruhi was going to be shouting at him, perhaps he ought to be shouting back. "Why do you think that's the only reason I want to be with you?" he demanded.

Her reply left him frozen. "Because the only other reason is because this is some stupid competition between you and your brother!"

Kyoya went still, his shoulders tense and his glasses flashing in the light.

"Oh," Haruhi said in a small voice. "Oh. This—you—I should have seen it," she whispered. "When you kissed me before . . . and when I asked you how you felt about it . . . I'm a bet _and a competition?_" She asked in horror.

Kyoya could tell she wanted him to deny it—that she was waiting for him to say _something_ that would not leave her hating him—but he couldn't. Kyoya embellished the truth all the time; it was necessary in his line of work. But he did not know how to explain to Haruhi that his newly engaged brother had dated her because of an ever ongoing competition between the Ootori brothers. He did not know how to tell her that his father liked winning just as much as his sons did, no matter what or who was at stake.

Kyoya didn't know how to do any of that, and he didn't have to.

"Get out," Haruhi whispered in a deadly soft voice.

"Haruhi—" Kyoya started, trying to get her to _stop_, to listen to what he had to say, even if he had no idea how to say it.

"I said get out!" she yelled. "You were supposed to be my friend!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. The way she looked . . . it broke Kyoya's heart in two; shredded it, actually, like a cheese grater. "Friends do not treat each other like pretty little trophies to display in front of their family!" she screamed, slamming the door in his face as she bodily shoved him out of her apartment.

Kyoya stood outside, staring at the door as if willing it to open again.

_What the hell am I going to do now?_

_How am I going to convince her that I'm in love with her now?_

* * *

Haruhi was shaking inside her apartment. She felt like someone had just run an ice-cold knife straight through her heart. Her insides were in an upheaval; she felt like she was going to be sick. For the first time in a very long time, she allowed herself to break down.

She didn't know how long she sat on the floor sobbing, cradling her chest in her arms like she was physically trying to hold herself together. But when she stood up and flung open her door, hoping despite everything that he had stayed, she was disappointed once more that day to find the catwalk empty.

Shutting her eyes against the pain, Haruhi slipped back into her apartment and curled up on her bed, praying that none of the hosts called. She couldn't handle their questions.

She never noticed the little black book sitting on her coffee table with the initials K.O.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, sorry for the gap in updates. I should be able to get another _Broken Hearts_ chapter up by the end of Sunday, though._  
_**

**So, what'd you think of the chapter? Dramatic, right? And the importance of that little black book can be found in chapter 3. Let me know what you think! Favorite, follow, review, message, whatever! Below is the chapter 3 excerpt:**

Kyoya knew why it bothered him that Akito and Haruhi were dating. There were several things, in fact, about the arrangement that bothered him. Without thinking, Kyoya wrote them down in his black book.

_1. I have spent the past six years trying to get Haruhi to realize that when I ask her to different social events and out for dinner that it is a date, not two friends hanging out._

_2. Haruhi has known me nine years, and she still hasn't realized I (__am in love with)__ care for her._

_3. Haruhi knew Akito for nine minutes before she deemed him kissable._

_4. Akito kissed Haruhi._

_5. Haruhi kissed Akito._

_6. I have not kissed Haruhi._


End file.
